Unseen Returns
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: The group was beginning to have their Happily Ever After ending... but it all came to an end. With Sesshoumaru and InuYasha joining forces to keep their packs safe it spells trouble as they come closer and closer to losing it to their baser instincts as days go by of always needing to be on constant alert of attack. Time is running out and then HE is resurrected...
1. Chapter 1

Unseen Returns

Chapter 1

It was frightening, she didn't know how else to explain this drastic change in circumstances that now have her fleeing through the forest. She had come back to the Feudal Era and everything was going great. It felt so right and she had been so happy, they were all getting their happily ever after and then… it all wavered like ripples in the surface of calm water. Things just started happening.

On a warm breezy day, she had watched with an equally warm heart as the kids played with the kites that she made for them with InuYasha's help. It helped to distract her from the upcoming reality check. InuYasha relaxed in a tree behind her, content with this more relaxed life. Yes, she does still want adventure but she is also just happy right now to see the others doing so well and living their lives, getting adjusted all over again after leaving the more luxurious life of the modern era. It was all going to change shortly, she just hadn't been aware.

"Kagome, something on your mind," Sango asked her as she held her youngest, their only son.

Biting her lip as she reflected on the thoughts she was pulled from later on in the evening she really was not sure if she wants to come to this admittance. Her and InuYasha are as usual, drawing things out, neither really willing to be forthcoming and rather just pretend. "I'm not real sure I guess," I finally admitted with a sigh while leaning against a fence, watching the sunset with this woman who has come to mean so much to me, like a dear sister.

Receiving an understanding and yet knowing look accompanied by a sad smile, it was now clear that Sango already knows what they had tried to hide. "Sometimes it is best to let things run their course. It could be worse; things always have the possibility to be worse. You're coming out of this as best friends, I think that is something worth recognition."

She is right and I know it, they are still great friends and that will likely never change. They have been through thick and thin together. "To think I had missed everyone, missed him so much that I finally was able to come back and yet here we are. I do miss my family but part of me just feels I belong here, that this era is where I truly belong and am needed."

"I'm glad you can at least get this far without any further turmoil. It would have been nice to see you two happily married but it shouldn't be forced, after all you were gone for almost three years and that was enough time for things to change, for your feelings to change right along with you both," Sango continued to comfort her, it wasn't harsh nor was it sugar coating, it was just exactly what she needed, the truth from a friend that understands to a degree. "Look at me, I married a lech and now we have three kids. He settled down in some ways, the ones that count the most and proved he would be nothing but honorable to me and our marriage," she quirked a grin thinking about the time she had attempted to spy on Miroku with Shippo's help. It had backfired in some ways and helped in others but now it is a humorous memory.

Giggling at her friend the girls, no women now, laughed together. Over three years of friendship, even if for a big gap of that they were separated, it never weakened the sisterly bond. It became a nice memory, a talk that had helped her to come to terms and content to trying to force something that just isn't meant to be.

Now terror has struck their hearts. Everything had been going well even if it wasn't what they had hoped it would be it was better than _this._ _'Who can save us, who is going to be able to help us,'_ she struggled to think because as it is they have been divided, completely separated once again which weakened them. No one could conquer it all, every time they thought they might gain the upper hand another would come to tip the scale back in the other direction.

" _Sesshoumaru watch out," she screamed from where she clutched an arrow, her broken bow laying down at her feet while she wished she could do more than watch out for the others and use a mere shout. Without her bow she is of no use in defending them from the distance. He thankfully dodged the strike at his blindside but they were all becoming overwhelmed, defeat seemed imminent._

Darkness, it is all darkness and they have little to do but run and be on guard at all times. Eventually if something doesn't happen they will finally break under the pressure, cracks are already forming… _'This can't be happening! I just want to wake up from this nightmare!'_

Still making a mad dash through the forest she could hear the destruction behind her as he toyed with her. If not for the fact they wanted to _play_ with their prey she likely could have already been done in or whatever they planned to achieve with her, she never knows when it comes the enemy, males in general. Any female enemy had always just wanted her dead but guys… it could really be a multitude of things. She should have done more than just relax and think life from there on out would be almost like a reflection of a fairy tale.

She had been wrong, sorely wrong.

Underestimating the Feudal Era and the chance for evil had been her first and greatest mistake. She knows plenty about healing, child birth, and numerous other things but this all was over her head, she should have trained harder, been smarter, and thought ahead. It is barely any use to reflect on her mistakes other than to learn from them should she live through this but at this point she has her doubts and when she has allies as strong as hers you wouldn't think she would have such doubts but they are firmly there. Every day was truly a fight to survive, the days of collecting jewel shards had nothing on this…

"Don't give in now priestess, I can smell your doubt, smell that you know it is futile but I still want to enjoy this chase," he smugly called out to her from where he swung his sword and took down more trees, the thumping of these ancient trees falling to the ground, crack and breaking, sometimes taking down others that are weaker while on their way down. The ground vibrated with the force of each one giving her more adrenaline with the constantly present fear.

Something needed to happen. She stumbled, limbs weary as she could only pray it would either be a swift death or maybe they would get bored of her when she finally collapsed and decide to _play_ again later. Tears pricked at her eyes as she now ran blindly with no real clear direction of where she is going, unsure if the others are anywhere near her but then rescue came in the form of two streaks suddenly going past her, coming from the sky and with the relief she felt her body finally give up with the hope of this rescue.

Sesshoumaru was the first to clash with him but InuYasha was at the ready, growling with markings on his face as he now constantly remains at basically a three-fourths demon state with his fear and taxed body. "You came," she almost sobbed in relief that they managed to find her.

"We would never let these pricks get you so long as we are around," InuYasha gruffly replied, anger always present but he glanced over her with a look of relief, relief that they had made it and she isn't seriously harmed.

You could say the battles of the past have yet to end because now… their once defeated and dead enemies are back and rather than fight individually, they strike as an alliance, one she doubts is strong. Their goal is to take them all down, the ones who are the biggest threat to them. She had basically failed in her duty, she had thought she had ended all of this agony with the defeat of the jewel but a sliver of Magatsuhi was in Naraku and influenced him to make a wish she had been unaware of. It took time for it to all come to pass, it let them fall into a fall sense of security with the lands becoming so peaceful and they had been fools to think it had truly been over. They just have no idea as to what all they have cooked up.

In the foreboding atmosphere of a dense bamboo forest a couple men chuckled as they stood at a grave. "If we succeed…" they smiled viciously. One narrowed his brown eyes, he wants nothing more than to cause this pain. He may very well be the one to hate the corpse below him the most. The demon beside him holds a grudge and could rival him in his hatred and that is understandable being half his face is missing.

Should they succeed it would be insult to injury, rubbing salt into a wound and stomping on the proud inus. If this is a success it is practically a guarantee that they will be the victors and send them to their graves in humiliating defeat. Already they have found ways to ward off their most dangerous attacks and here they are adding a new ace to their deck, the one that really takes the cake…


	2. Chapter 2

Normally I wait a while longer to post stories but after Windows 10 literally wiped out near finished stories i have decided it might not be the best avenue. Right now this story is written through chapter 8 and will continue far past that but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Unseen Returns

Chapter 2

A chill swept up their spines regardless of the warm atmosphere. The two inu brothers shared a look. One wouldn't think that these two used to be at each other's throats at one point with how in sync they are now, working as a unit rather than rivals. Their pride had to be let down to some degree when they faced the fact that separately they could not protect their small but treasured packs. From years of battles and experience, his finesse in battle, Sesshoumaru became the alpha although he did not flaunt it. Instead they acted more together, taking down the enemy with a stronger front but it still hasn't been enough.

Somehow, on an in between subconscious and conscious level they knew the enemy is tampering with their Father's grave. Growls came from their throats and red creeped into their eyes while they each held a clawed hand fisting around the hilts of their swords, shaking in fury. Kagome looked at them worriedly, something had happened and she isn't sure what.

"Those bastards," InuYasha cursed.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, fighting back his anger to keep a sharp mind rather than let his beast take over. So many threats to their lives, to his pack's lives has put him on edge even if it didn't show as visibly as the others. "They will pay for this," the promise firm in his eyes giving a murderous glare out at the horizon.

"InuYasha," she looked worriedly at him then flicked her eyes to the slightly taller male, "Sesshoumaru," she nearly whimpered, wondering just what is going to happen now. It couldn't be good if they are both this mad.

The silence was tense.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" InuYasha finally snapped and looked at his elder half-brother in anger although not directed at him.

"We pray they fail," his steel tone cemented that it was their only hope.

"You guys," Kagome nearly cried as Shippo and Rin gripped the torn blue hakamas around her legs, Rin sporting tears as she buried her face into the side of the waist of the woman she has come to view like an aunt or elder sister.

They were tight lipped and a staff jingled alerting them to Miroku's presence, his communicated demand that they should be made aware of whatever new threat is out there.

An almost regretful look was in InuYasha's eyes when he finally looked back at them, causing them to both finally acknowledge everyone as they somehow managed to keep them alive. "They resurrected him," he supplied vaguely.

"Who," Miroku asked, eyes serious as ever in the face of any threat even if they are sunken in a little from the stress and restless nights.

"Father," Sesshoumaru finished and the whole group's eyes widened with a collective gasp from them.

"Then…" he didn't finish his sentence, indigo eyes even more afraid for his family and friends.

"We have no chance of ever finding reprieve. He could track us anywhere take anyone of you down, the only ones that might stand a chance is us," InuYasha came out with the truth.

"But Lady Kagome," Miroku looked over at her.

"Do you really believe she has it in her to strike down our Father unless her hand was forced to the extreme," InuYasha decided to be frank even changing his gaze to stare at her wavering one as it became clear it really would be hard for her soft heart.

Sesshoumaru gave them all a serious gaze, "Rest, we all need it because in the matter of hours he could be upon us."

And he was right, it was only mere hours, not even a day before he struck. A massive body of white and silver silky fur snarling at them when he pounced after his thunderous run over the mountains and through the forests. They were all ready and aware, Sesshoumaru transformed quickly and launched himself at his neck sending the other massive being into a tumble of limbs taking out over an acre of woods between the two of them. Growls and rumbles shook the ground causing some of them to grab for support or widen their stance. Kagome stood with an arrow knocked and the same two kids clutching her while Sango and Miroku stood protectively in front of Kiara who held their daughters on her back, Kohaku right behind them holding his nephew. The dragon and Jaken were beside Kagome and InuYasha.

The constant tension stressed them to such varying degrees that they could almost snap and lose it at any turn. Heart in her throat, Kagome tried to swallow the lump as she watched father and son viciously attack each other. It felt heart wrenching and it took everything in her to keep the arrow knocked and at the ready even though her arms shook and lip quivered, shaking with every rumbling impact their massive bodies made with the ground. The fact that this is their Great and Powerful Father, the Inu no Taisho of the West had made it so hard, for any other demon they most likely wouldn't have such mercy in her heart. Her heart went out to all three of them and she couldn't decide if she hopes he is at least somewhat aware of his actions.

The slamming of these giant beings hitting the Earth and the snapping of gleaming white teeth dripping with blood continued to be a frightening experience. Kagome couldn't be sure what would happen, who would be the victor and what would be the end result. Pain gripped her heart when she heard the proud demon whimper when his foreleg was crushed under such intense pressure by the unrelenting jaws of his father. It was a sound they have never heard from the revered demon Lord.

Something flickered in the murderous gaze of the legendary dog demon but it hadn't been enough when those eyes zeroed in on them. InuYasha charged but he was batted away with a swipe of a paw, trees crashing into dirt after giving away from the force of his body. Everything seemed so savage. She froze right along with the Shippo and Rin, fear striking their hearts in the heart stopping moment.

Trembling now before him as another massive paw shook the earth she heard the quiet cries of the two kids and like an ignition switch her resolve hardened with a new spark. This is a do or die and the kids' lives are at stake. Apology in her eyes as she let the tip of the arrow glow in warning she hesitated even though he bristled at the hostility shown in that simple arrow, the purity of it enough to show she is a threat. He tensed and was preparing to take her out before she could let her arrow fly. That hesitation in her ceased as her shoulders squared and with a whizz it streaked across the distance striking him before he could leap at them, giving them a crushing blow under his bodyweight.

Something in her screamed to not do this and just by that she had held back on the power. This could have been a deadly mistake, not following through and defeating a demon that had already met his death once before and now was risen with no will of his own. A look was in his eyes again when they zeroed in on the children and her, it was that same look. He is in there.

With a violent flare that purity struck his demonic form and with a pained yowl he collapsed on to the ground with painful spasms. His growling sounded so severe she felt a flicker of fear rise in her, afraid she only served to further fan the flames of his deadly nature.

She was wary of him but afraid for the other two while he remained down. With her urging she got the children to climb on to the dragon with Jaken in case they should need to take flight while she left their side to check on the dog demon she trusts, seeing his youki collect and transform him back into his humanoid form. Eyes red he looked at her like the demon he is and growled at her, outfit drenched with the blood from his wounds. "Sesshoumaru it is just me," she bared her neck and kept her hand free of arrows and bow low as she tried to remain as submissive as possible while approaching the demon Lord. "I just want help you heal," she showed him her healing energy and was relieved when she was able to finally settle down in front of him and pull back the sleeve to the restored limb InuYasha had originally taken. "You may heal fast but if you can heal faster with my help then we need to do it," she calmly spoke to him, "I don't know how much good I did when I struck your Father, if any at all," she added worriedly knowing her alpha would latch on to that.

Slowly as her hands glowed she watched Sesshoumaru gain control of his mind and body, his instinctual side diminishing to a controllable level once again. "Priestess you held back," he stated and she knew he is scolding her, calling her out on the softness still in her heart.

"I know," she looked down with a sniffle, "I'm sorry."

"Why," he demanded, trusting that she must have had a reason for it.

"His eyes," she looked into his molten gold eyes with hope, "I could see them flicker."

"Flicker," he nearly growled at the answer. Then he thought better about it and did growl, eyes latching onto the massive form.

"I think he almost broke their control," she clarified and waited for his reaction. He gave a nod and kept his eyes on the dog demon he resembles so greatly, not even sparing his younger half-brother a glance when he came back with his sword mostly sheathed and eyes more demonic than usual.

"Father is still more skilled in battle than I, his larger frame didn't hinder his speed in the least," he commented and tightened his eyes in irritation after squashing his belief that they had surpassed his power. Then again his swords had been made before InuYasha came about and just like he had, his father could have become even more powerful since the forging of the Heaven and Earth swords. That and possibly the swords don't show his true strength, couldn't fully tap into just how powerful of a being that he is because certainly his Father is powerful. "Kagome, you will assist me," he ordered and got up. With stern strides he walked straight up to the enormous body of fur and blood. She obediently followed behind him with hesitance in her mind of following through on whatever is on his mind.

After coming to the head Sesshoumaru flared his aura, ignoring the growling of his terrifying Father. "Contain him," he ordered and she flicked her gaze up at him in confusion. "Erect a barrier to contain and then shrink it," he stated with impatience but pleased nonetheless when she followed through with his instruction. Just as he hoped the two of them managed to overpower his weakened state and forced him to his humanoid body, watching him clutch his head and refuse to open his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru," she looked up at him and watched him enter the barrier, eyes silently commanding she do the same. "I don't know what you expect me to do," she shifted nervously after she stood right before this collapsed demon.

He didn't say a word, something in him said she is the one who can do this. A clawed hand shot out, gripping her haori in a tight fist and one eye squinted open focused completely on her. "You will purify my mind," his deep baritone voice sent a thrilling shiver through her small frame before his hand tugged on her and sent her sprawling on to his lap.

"Ack, what are you doing?!" Face blushing furiously, she had tried to push away from him but he held strong and silenced her with a single look, one that meant he is begging she do this. Biting down on her lip she brought her hands up uncertain if this is truly right, if this will kill or seriously harm him. Eyes pricked with tears she let them lightly glow while she shook in a small panic. As the energy reached him he brought his head forward, nose pushing into her locks until his nose touched the skin of her neck, her hair shielding his face from prying eyes and surrounding him with her gentle scent.

Of all the things for him to do but insist aid from this priestess and take comfort from her as if she is pack. Part of him became aware that she is pack being she is part of Sesshoumaru's pack but he has also been dead for over 250 years. Giving a rumbling sigh as he felt the hold on him disappear he relaxed more, eyes no longer screwed shut. That sigh was all it took for her to know she must have succeeded.

"Are you okay now," she asked nervously, very conscious of the fangs and strength in his jaw that rested in such a vital area to her life.

"Yes," he rumbled, "thank you Priestess."

"Uh," she fidgeted, "no problem," she squeaked and shifted feeling his clawed hand now on her back.

When neither made a move to separate InuYasha lashed out with his angry, "Well is he fine or not?!"

"It would appear so," Sesshoumaru watched the interaction carefully but didn't share his thoughts or break them apart, instead turning on heel to stride over to the rest of the pack.

He gave another suffering breath as his sore body began to register to him before the priestess caught on. After much hesitance she let her hands glow again and then he felt her healing energy spread through him to heal any damage in his very much alive body. Taking the opportunity to prolong his chance to drink in her scent he couldn't help himself, it might be because he had only just been resurrected or she could just really smell that fantastic to him, either way it soothed him. Feeling pleased with this comfort he kept her there on his lap until she had done plenty for him. Her frame sagged with exhaustion and he brought her to stand up on her feet while he rose, a hand supporting her as he grew a smidgeon protective of her already. "Why am I alive," he directed the question to the only one he for sure recognizes.

"You are alive because our enemies are strong and brought you from the grave to kill us," Sesshoumaru answered from where he stood with his back partially turned to him.

A growl reverberated through his frame and right into the woman still in his grasp. "They will die."

"Precisely," a smile rose to Sesshoumaru's lips, the very kind that makes Jaken falter for he knows the level of danger it means.

"So what," InuYasha looked over at his half-brother, his frame catching the attention of the Inu no Taishou while he interacted with Sesshoumaru, "this means he is now on our side, the fucking bastards failed?"

"Can you not tell for yourself," Sesshoumaru actually egged him on sounding so much more like the Sesshoumaru they had once come to know in the days of past when the two half-brothers would fight.

"How do we know it will last though," he pointed out that possibility.

"She purified their taint, it is completely gone," he responded with certainty. "We are retreating for now; the priestess needs rest."

Yes, she does, she can agree with that but why is he still holding on to her? The power within him is almost frightening, his body dwarfs her petite body and his masculine scent was dizzying, mind becoming hazy. Distantly she registered the small soothing rumbles that continued to pull her into a sense of ease and comfort, the tension in her frame melting. One moment she was still part of the conscious world and the next she fell into slumber under his efforts to lull her there with the added effect of her physical and mental exhaustion.

This group he could see has been practically walking on eggshells, they are so strung out with stress that it took presence in their physical features, from bags under the eyes of the humans and irritated eyes to the constant presence of the more instinctual sides of the demons, or at least his sons. Yes, he has realized this must be InuYasha before him, his youngest that he died to protect and now he will live again to protect him. This resurrection might be more of a blessing than a curse if it means he can help them, possibly tip the scales in their favor. "We should depart then, I want to learn much," he maneuvered her limp body to rest along his arms setting the others a bit on edge as they must not really trust him to not harm the priestess while in such a defenseless state.

With a nod Sesshoumaru led the way towards a cavern he couldn't see at first through the thick foliage and vines climbing up around it. A volcano in the distance gave a rumbling quake to the ground as steam rose from it, making him aware that it is still very much so an active volcano. Still less than ten miles from it they became situated in the cavern, moisture in the air from the springs further back. Settling down against the wall across from his eldest, still keeping a hold on the priestess for reasons he has yet to discover, he gave him a nod, "Now begin."

Annoyance flickered in his gaze but he pushed past it. "We have had many enemies in a short time, even some of yours to fight," he started in. "Though they were defeated we also had a jewel to destroy, one the priestess had been guardian of. In our supposed victory the enemy managed to influence its pawn, our other enemy, to make a wish on the future. None of us were aware it had happened, she made the correct wish that brought the destruction of the jewel but now years later when we were convinced of this possible lasting peace, our enemies came back with a vengeance. Somehow they formed an alliance to rid themselves of us and we have been at the disadvantage."

"So this is likely a very long story," he inquired and looked them all over, seeing it in the eyes of the man and woman holding on to their small family.

Giving a small jingle of his staff as he set it down, Miroku looked down at his wife and kids while they rested against Kirara. "Inu no Taishou of the West, I am the Monk Miroku," he addressed him, not sure what else to call him.

"Mattaki," he supplied.

"Mattaki," he restated seeing it pleased the formerly dead demon Lord. "How about I speak for everyone as I know much about everything," he offered and could see they were all in agreeance while he still felt nervous about his friend slumbering on this male. "I will sum it up for the sake of time to get the important details out, anything else you will have to learn over time as we don't usually have a long reprieve."

So it is like he gathered, this group has been stressed near their max and he vowed to give them the time they need to rest. Erecting a strong barrier around the cave entrance he could see that his action had been firmly communicated. He will keep them safe behind this barrier while they recovered. With their forms easing up more he patiently listened as this Miroku detailed different events and enemies, working them into what their life had been at different times and how it is now. Somehow, likely because they work as a group, they have survived thus far, his sons' looking past any hatred for each other. It remained a relief that they are now so agreeable with one another because the lives of their packs depended upon it. It showed honor and responsibility. They are fierce protectors, of that much he is sure.

Learning of each of them had been easy… minus the priestess. She was more so shrouded in mystery as they were the least forthcoming when it came to sharing what should be such simple things. The monk had no issue disclosing where some of them hailed from and their lives during this peace but such things were left out when it came to her. Taking a studying look at the woman he had to wonder why it is she was not spoken of in some instances but he decided for now he will just let it be, it could be nothing or it could really be a secret worth hiding.

"Oi," InuYasha pushed away from where he leaned against the wall, "you can hand her over, old man or not."

Eyes barely acknowledging him he merely adjusted his hold on her. "I would think this is comfier and preferable than a dirt cave floor."

InuYasha let out an annoyed growl while Sesshoumaru became a silent observer.

Kagome was completely unaware that she is snuggled up to the legendary beast she has heard tales of. InuYasha was uncomfortable knowing this is his Father cuddling his best friend. What more, his half-brother has yet to voice a single complaint the whole time and that bugged him since obviously he has something on his mind that he isn't sharing right this moment. Rin got up from by the dragon and moved to Sesshoumaru's side seeking the comfort of having his presence closer to her even though she is curious of this demon.

"So Sesshoumaru, have you found something to protect," he asked him the very same question before his death, seeing the answer for himself. Stubbornly he didn't respond, refusing to say such out loud even though a small human girl looks to him for comfort.

"We need a plan," Sango cut in and looked at the group. "We have barely been getting by as it is, we can't go on much longer and expect to still have this good of fortune."

"And what do you think we are going to do," InuYasha responded feeling frustrated, "frankly I don't completely believe he is on our side. They could still have some sort of hold on him and apparently they are done toying around with us." Arms crossing, he leaned back against the cave wall and gave his Father a suspicious glare. "We have to defeat each of them."

"InuYasha is right," Miroku chimed back in, "and so is Sango, we have to figure out a way to take each of them out. If not for the fact that they were revived stronger than before then it wouldn't be nearly such a problem. Individually we could pick them off," he went into his thinking pose and shut his eyes as he thought over this tactic.

"Maybe for now it is best you eat and get some rest," Mattaki suggested as he heard rumbling stomachs. There was a silent agreeance to that statement and with little sound Sesshoumaru stood and swiftly left the cave to presumably hunt.

Though irked, InuYasha followed when his half-brother's eyes connected with his from over his shoulder. It is likely they will talk away from the group; he must have something to say to him. On the way out he grabbed their water pouches and bottles to fill up. "Keh," he glared at his old man looking so youthful and at ease holding his best friend. It disturbed him.

Quietly they weaved through the trees and away from the cavern, getting out of earshot. When they came to a small clearing with an old log covered in moss and small flowers they stopped. "Father is free of their influence."

"Feh, still doesn't mean I want him all over Kagome like that," InuYasha folded his arms as he understood this is where they will talk. The increase of enemy attacks had calmed him down some, put a damper on his temper and was what the brothers needed to finally get along and act like a unit.

"I question why but when his instincts should have demanded that he kills her," he paused as he reflected on it again, "she was instead the one he grabbed and used to keep his rational mind. She had the power to do it but her scent called to him in some way and as inu we need to acknowledge that."

"So you're telling me to just deal with it basically," he grumbled and glared at his back.

"Precisely."

InuYasha growled low, not liking this. Turning his heated eyes to the forest he still remained alert.

"With Father we stand a higher chance, he will be what we need to finally turn the tide on our enemies," he turned around with his ever serious gaze. "We might have done well had this been before but now we have many young to protect while fighting against their efforts to divide us up. Their mistake will be our way to finally defeat them."

"I know," he flattened his ears. Having been dead for over two centuries their Father still came back and kicked their butts, at least in his dog form. "We should get hunting," he mumbled and knew Sesshoumaru would understand his unvoiced agreement.

They came back in after they took down a couple deer and skinned them. The meat would be good for their bodies to help recover. Sango had gone out with Kohaku to forage around and came up with berries that the kids are snacking on. She made a spit for them to use over the decent fire, the meat began roasting on it and water was passed around. With a small lull of conversation, the kids demanded a nice story, something to help them sleep better at night after their tummies are full. It was nothing like the days of past but at least smiles could still be brought to the faces of the children.

Mattaki felt angry to see that both of his sons have fallen on hard times. Them constantly looking like they might transform or InuYasha lose himself to his demon blood had taken time for him to adjust to, even put him a bit on edge. They have both grown to become powerful and still they are struggling but he could also see why as he noticed all the young. When the young girl and fox kit became absorbed in a story being told by the monk he inquired to his sons, "Where are the parents of the two older ones?"

InuYasha looked over at them before deciding to answer, "They were both orphans when we took them in years ago. Rin is Sesshoumaru's ward and Shippo is like a little brother to our group."

"I see," he looked the two over again and was pleased to see this is how his sons have turned out.

Kagome ended up being the only one to not eat that night, she wouldn't stir the drain on her just too much so Mattaki decided rest would be more important for her right now. He still gained varying looks from the others as he continued to hold on to her but not one bothered him. With his barrier and silent vigil, they all fell into slumber. With occasional deeper breaths he took in stronger whiffs of her natural scent finding it more pleasing than anything else he has ever smelled in both lifetimes. _'She smells exquisite,'_ he took a lock of hair up to his nose to breath in her scent more while the others remained sleeping and unaware.


	3. Chapter 3

Unseen Returns

Chapter 3

It had been hours later when she stirred and stretched her limbs before snuggling her head into his sleeve. Kagome tried to place the scent and feel of the fabric. It wasn't InuYasha and the armor suggested Sesshoumaru but it wasn't him, the fabric felt the same but the smell was different and if anything she could say it is even more masculine, it put her at ease. She really had to fight to feel panic rise up in her, the small rumbles meant to be comforting did nothing as she attempted to spring up, eyes snapping open as she looked up into his face. Heartbeat thumping and breath quickened she realized it is Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's father.

"Relax."

The deep baritone sent a thrill up her spine.

His more rugged look with the blue markings and wavy bangs gave him a more unique look. More or less he looks just like some legendary general with his armor and all that but she didn't expect him to seem so young. Demons may age differently but by human years he doesn't look much older than her or Sesshoumaru. Why in the world though does he have to be so handsome and have such soul piercing eyes _?_

"You should eat, everyone else had eaten hours ago and gone off to sleep," he pulled her from her thoughts and perusal of him.

A little nervous around this new male she climbed out of his lap and went over to the fire where there were still some sticks of meat left around it staying warm. She wasn't sure why he had her sleeping in his lap of all places but the first meeting was unusual… not like she ever met anyone here in a normal way. Why does she end up in such situations? She remained quietly sitting in her thoughts while chewing on the venison slowly.

 _Kagome stared into the dragon-like red eyes of yet another formerly dead enemy that just had to be handsome and a power greedy man. Seriously the demon reminds her of Hiten, even sounds just like him but no it is Ryura standing before her with a cocky look on his face. "Really you guys were asking for it, eventually someone is going to come along and destroy you and we happened to be it since you all decided to mess with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha."_

" _I suppose you might be right but being that I don't care you are still basically screwed priestess," he continued to grin at her and finally drew his swords. "You know if I keep you alive long enough I might be able to find a witch that can put your abilities to good use for me. Be a nice added bonus if I am not affected by spiritual powers."_

" _Hey I'm not just going to roll over and take this!" She huffed with a glare, hands glowing with energy._

" _Yeah that is right isn't it," he hummed, "You're not a dog, you're just a wannabe bitch!"_

 _His laughter sparked her temper, she ran up to him and punched him in the gut. Although it took him off guard she realized that his armor took a great deal of the blow so she barely singed him. Trying to back away she had to suddenly duck under his arms when he tried to lop her head off._

' _Why do I have to come across so many attractive males? If it wasn't for the usual life or death scenario I might take a chance to really look at them and their muscular physiques!'_ Kagome felt content with the less tense atmosphere, one placed there by having a barrier to protect them from harm. This barrier definitely had to be their Father's since it wasn't often that they put one up. Fighting off a sigh she thought of all the time she wasted not training. If she had been studious and trained, then she could have been of more help but as it is she needs to find another priestess willing to train her. That just isn't going to happen right now.

"There aren't many priestesses that would ally themselves with demons," he drew her from her thoughts once more.

Sitting up straight as she thought over her words, she easily countered, "there aren't many demons that would ally themselves with priestesses."

A smile formed on his lips, he has a feeling he is going to like her for more than her scent, a scent that is nicely coating him. "I am curious to learn how this came to be."

She can imagine he would be curious. "Simple when it comes to me, I'm not prejudice. Good and evil can take any form."

He let out a pleased growl. "It is nice to see some things have changed, are there others more like you?"

"Not really or at least to my knowledge, I'm just different from the rest," she looked up to see Sesshoumaru had woken up and is now silently studying her, likely figuring out if she is well rested or not.

"The priestess has always been an oddity," he added in there.

"Hey!" She covered her mouth, forgetting herself as she noticed she stirred a few of the others.

"He will see and learn for himself I'm sure," he continued unhindered. "Now that you are done using my Father like a bed I would like for you to make use of the spring further back now rather than later on. They are likely to come to the area and see if we are all dead."

Cheeks flaming, she stood up with an indignant huff and headed on down the cavern where it is darker, trying to not be creeped out about any possible bugs. Rather than take her clothes off beforehand she waded right into the water after slipping off her sandals. Peeling the clothes off to give them a good scrub she squeezed them out the best she could before draping them over the rocks jutting out of the water. It was nice and warm, a small luxury to be taking a relaxed bath with no pressure or immediate worry. Rubbing her shoulders, she gave a small moan, working the tension out of them. Mattaki shifted, his ears picking up the small splashes and lapping of water while she enjoyed herself, _'but Gods, must she moan too?'_

"You still have an attraction to humans," Sesshoumaru murmured to him as they kept their voices down.

Not an ounce regretful he replied, "some are far more appealing than you realize."

"We have many enemies," he knew his meaning is clear.

Eyes looking off into the darkness, being able to see her backside as she stood in the spring water lapping at her hips. "I already understand that but soon you will have few," he promised as it is now his duty to help his sons and their packs in their time of need.

Eyes narrowed on his Father while he peered through the darkness to watch the priestess, "some may have uses for her."

Head snapping back to his eldest he growled, _"what?"_

"Only informing you Father, some may have uses for her. Until we joined together she was often isolated from the group, even kidnapped often in the past as well." Turning his head to look outside of the barrier he added, "she also has a tendency to draw suitors from what I noticed." His growl was satisfying enough for now. "Maybe you shouldn't become so attached to her scent, I already see where your instincts are guiding you."

"I will do as I please," he growled in irritation as he noticed the smirk on his eldest son's lips. Another small splash got his attention and instantly he was back to looking over at her.

Kagome dreaded getting out with her clothes still damp and nowhere near comfortable. Torn between staying in and maybe entirely turning into a prune or slowly being cooked alive she cringed at the choices. With a sigh she sat up on a small ledge by a boulder, the water just barely covering her thighs as she relaxed on to the cold stone feeling stubborn enough to wait as long as possible. Drifting into a light doze she was startled when a cool boot nudged her back. Unprepared she toppled face first into the water with a flail of her limbs, her shriek being muffled by the liquid substance. Coming up spurting out water she glared at the amused eyes above her while she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"You did that on purpose," she looked at him quite crossly.

"Possibly," he answered knowing it would rile her up more while she flushed in anger. Holding a hand out he presented her with a dry set of clothing seeing her eyes widen and search around for hers. "My Father dried them for you after you began to snore."

" _Snore,"_ she glared and couldn't believe that he is actually teasing her! Rather than hand it to her he set it on the rock she had been resting against then turned around, proud that he riled her up and successfully drenched her. She scowled at his back seeing his silky hair shift with his movement looking very much like a waterfall of hair. Feeling hers she had to at least be proud that it is soft and clean. After air drying once more she dressed and returned just as the others began to wake.

As they began to ready for the day she went out to forage for food and herbs in the surrounding forest. Having demons among their party is certainly helpful in case she needs to make a scream for help. Birds twittered in the boughs above while squirrels scurried around searching for nuts. Humming a light tune she was unaware of the set of eyes on her. Walking as far out as the old log with moss and flowers growing on it she took a seat and enjoyed the sunshine coming down through the gaps in the leaves and branches.

"It feels so peaceful today," she smiled towards the sky and let the calm of the forest ease her further from any other tension.

A twig snapped close by and she quickly twisted her head around sending her luscious hair flying around her as she looked for a threat. Nothing was there, at least not right now but that didn't mean nothing had been there. A shadow caught the corner of her right eye and she searched for it and was startled at the sudden presence before her. A large, clawed hand steadied her before she toppled backwards off the log while her heart raced.

"You shouldn't be out so far alone," the smooth baritone once again sent this thrill through her and she tried to wish it away.

"Inu no Taishou you scared me," she held a hand to her wildly beating heart.

"Mattaki," he supplied seeing her curious eyes until she understood.

"Kagome," she returned and found him offering her a hand up. Pleasantly surprised she took it and grabbed the leather sack as well. He took a few sniffs of the air, eyes searching their surroundings before he pulled her along with him.

"I smell berries this way," he supplied and looked down at her reddened cheeks before taking another look over his shoulder with narrowed eyes.

Among the foliage another pair of eyes narrowed in anger before turning away.

"Umm thank you for you know, letting me sleep on you and drying my clothes," she looked nervously at the ground.

"Your thanks are not needed but is appreciated. I thank you for ridding me from their control, I'd hate to spend my second chance at life trying to kill my own sons," he gained a sour taste in his mouth thinking of that.

Nodding as her anger grew, "they should never stoop so low to try and have a parent kill their own children, it's horrible."

"They will pay for their transgressions," he promised to himself once again. He had led her a distance from that clearing and now slowed until they reached the bush where she was able to take her time getting the berries. "From what I understand they like to stay on the move."

"Yeah, we don't stay anywhere long if we can help it, we have stayed safer that way," she replied while focusing on her task.

Part of him was itching for a fight, a very big part of him and he felt certain that someone was keeping eyes on her before he led her away. The scent was muddled but it had familiar characteristics, he just hasn't placed to who yet. For being natural enemies they felt no threat by the other even though they know the other could seriously harm if not kill them. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed as her scent wafted up to him along with the scents of the forest. It feels great to be alive again.

"Mattaki," she bit her lip before looking up at him with questioning eyes, "does it bother you that someone disturbed your… slumber?"

"On some levels yes, more so the reasons as to why but otherwise I thoroughly enjoy being alive once again and among my sons. I feel proud of them," he answered down to her as he could see the relief and happiness in them. The grey-blue mixture is definitely not common for humans among this continent. "I will use my time wisely."

Giving him a small smile she finished up with the berries and then let him lead her back to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Unseen Returns

Chapter 4

A couple days went by and nothing happened thankfully so Mattaki turned to his sons asking if they would spend time sparring with him, he wanted to get back some of that lost time. It had gotten a couple small reactions from the half-brothers but deep down Kagome knew that on some level they are really enjoying this. On their fifth night Kagome spied Mattaki sitting out on a hill with InuYasha, quietly conversing as they looked up at the star dotted night sky. She felt happy for him, happy for all of them.

"Dad," InuYasha looked over at him not really sure he even wants to ask.

"Hmm," he looked over at his conflicted youngest son.

"What were things like, you know, between you and my Mother," he asked, wondering how in love they were and confused to see how he looks at Kagome.

"To describe that I would have to say beautiful yet turbulent," he gave his honest opinion. "Your Mother was very much beautiful inside and out, even talented in the arts and held a soft heart. All of that is what drew me to her but our affair was not looked upon well and I couldn't always be around. I had nowhere safe to take her and so the jealousy of Takemaru grew while she continued to grow in her pregnancy with you. I miss her and though I loved her it never grew any deeper for either of us. We were good friends who grew to love one another, I just wish I could have done more and hung on longer rather than you both facing the world without me."

It was the truth, he understood but he felt confused. "Why haven't you mourned her death, you already know she passed long ago?"

"Because my son, I was still aware on some level and could sense things. I felt her passing and the passing of others but was forever grateful you remained alive. I had worried you would pass shortly after but now I can you see you grew well," he complimented, looking over at his son like a proud father.

He would never admit it but having his Father right here and being proud of him had made him feel good while he also ached to hear the same from his Mother but he has a feeling she would say the same. "What do you plan on doing now that you are truly alive?"

"I haven't really thought of that," he settled back on his elbows, "I have a few ideas but nothing grand. Foremost on my mind is being around my sons and helping you with the numerous enemies. After that we will see," he gave a thoughtful glance towards the fire behind them, seeing her gazing into the burning amber flames lost in thought. "Have you and Sesshoumaru always gotten along this well?"

"Keh no," he stuck his nose in the air, a show of aggravation. "The bastard used to always try to kill me and my friends," he suddenly felt a stone hit his head hard. Whipping his head around InuYasha glared behind him while he rubbed the sore skin. "We came to a truce when we realized we couldn't protect everyone individually so we joined together to better our chances," he turned back to look straight out in front of him.

"Then I'm glad it happened," he concluded and enjoyed the rest of the night mostly in silence as they sat out there a while longer before InuYasha jumped up into a tree above Kagome and went to sleep. _'I am most certainly glad to be back.'_

Kagome rested out on the warm grass, she couldn't believe how nice it has been ever since Mattaki joined them. They have yet to be attacked and though that is worrying it still felt nice to relax. The kids joined her out here and she began to realize it would be a good time to meditate, something she hears is supposed to help her substantially with her powers. Resting for a few minutes further she then sat up and looked at the happy faces of the kids before she readied herself. Miroku noticed and with a jingle of his staff he headed down to join her, hoping to be of some assistance to his dear friend. Out in the warm day under the cloud spotted sky the two sat working on getting her powers under better control as the others watched over them.

It had already been a couple weeks since his resurrection and he had been able to teach his sons things to help them in the future such as Sesshoumaru using the same barriers as he and InuYasha learning to handle his sword better and be more in tune with it. It reminded him of his lack of a sword but for now he isn't worried. At night he takes turns putting up barriers with Sesshoumaru along with Miroku and Kagome putting one up together. It was almost hard to believe that she is this powerful and not fully trained, it was not something he wants to leave unchecked so as they travel he periodically flared his senses out as far as they will go sensing for threats and any other priestesses in the area but oddly he has yet to sense any. At least when he was alive originally there had been priestesses everywhere, even some very strong ones who often took on the role as mentor to the younger generations. 'Then again her lack of prejudice might be due to her lack of training, she seems to have had a much different upbringing compared to others here,' he noticed just from the little things over the last couple weeks. As much as it set her apart he couldn't help but feel more intrigued while he watched her and Miroku continue to meditate.

Their luck came to an end one day while Kagome was showing the kids different ways to fish, clapping when either of them successfully caught one. It is a life skill that is necessary for them to know in these times, something she thought might be of use in the future. Unfortunately, there was one skill she also possesses that she has yet to teach all of them. Their hackles were raised, growls signaling a threat along with the goosebumps on her arms while her senses drew her gaze towards the sky just before dirt was kicked up forcing her to shield her eyes.

The little girls gave a small cry from where they stood next to each other and that drew one of the two intruders to turn their attention on them. Kyora looked at Sesshoumaru with a smirk. "You haven't been able to kill me yet this time," he taunted to the dog demon.

Jura looked down at the two girls shaking before him and went, "Rah!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes angry that he is purposely scaring the children. She pushed Shippo and Rin to join the others, while she defends the two girls she was teaching but a sudden splash and couple cries had her whipping her head around in worry. Sango screamed out for her daughters. Without a second thought and back to the enemy she felt searing pain across her back as she jumped in to go after them. With a pained gasp she splashed into the water, sandals abandoned on the shoreline.

"Priestess I'm not through with you," Jura aimed his Thunder Cannon at her but was hit in the face by an angry dog demon with red leaking into his eyes after smelling her blood be spilled.

"I think you are quite done with her," Mattaki stated.

A ruckus broke out on the shoreline while Kagome desperately struggle to get to the girls, diving down after them when they could no longer be seen or heard, the current too powerful and tugging them under. Water pushing her hair back under the pressure she used the current to her advantage to get to them quicker, seeing a slight wave of limbs in the distance.

' _Please hold on,'_ she worried.

Feet pushing her to go forward faster she reached out and grabbed a wrist and ended up tugging both girls to her and aimed for the surface. Looking at their faces she could see them holding their breath in before taking a big gasp right before she broke through the surface. "Kagome! Up here," she looked up hearing Sango and seeing her reaching down along with Miroku. She lifted the girls up as much as possible, glad when they got a hold of them.

Something caught the corner of her eyes and she screamed, "watch out!"

They flew up with the girls and she ducked under the water as a cannonball struck, eyes watching it go past her in the water before the explosion sent a wave of water right up with it, the pressure making her dizzy. Several more blasts hit as Jura took aim at her, eyes catching sight of Ryura and Menomaru fighting the others with Kyora. Being pushed towards a rock by the shore she clung on and looked up at Jura with angry eyes. Palm lighting up she sent a blast at him of her own.

"Ha ha missed me priestess," he taunted and took aim at her again, the blast shattered the rock into fragments and she went flying backwards back under the surface with another cannonball aimed straight at her midsection. She quickly rolled under the water, thankfully missing impact with the piece of ammunition but the explosion hurt her head. Going to the surface for air she ducked back down quickly and dove deeper as she tried to come up with a plan to at least get to her bow and arrows. Several cannonballs hit the waters around her, she opened her eyes feeling them pass through the water by her, shock spread through her and with a large blast she was hit, body flying out of the water again then slapping the surface barely conscious as she looked up at the sky in a daze. Blood leaked from her ears and nose while she slowly sank down beneath the surface the noises too muddled for her to make out any attempts to get her attention. Water rushed in her while her last breath escaped into bubbles floating to the surface. The current pulled her unresisting body down into the murky depths as her eyes shut and the blood mixed into the water.

"You're not supposed to kill the priestess," Ryura yelled over at Jura, irritated that he went overboard having his 'fun.'

More than furious Mattaki attacked the moth demon he had once sealed, drawing blood and sending him fleeing. It opened him up to attacking one of the four War Gods but Miroku and Sango intervened and pointed at the water to where Kagome had last been seen. With a few quick strides he dived under in the same spot and carefully felt the pull of the current, using it as a guiding force to determine where it might have carried her. Body moving quickly under the surface of the water his eyes scanned his surroundings for a sight of her. Fighting off the urge to growl as he went deeper yet he soon came to the bottom depths of the river, seeing her caught up in the weeds before his claws freed her body. Arms wrapping around her he kicked back up to the surface and flew out of the water for good measure as he watched the rest of them flee.

As he landed he realized that she isn't breathing, not a single rise out of her chest. Sango jumped down from her demon companion, running quickly to his side and with movements he has never seen used before she began pumping her friend's chest and breathing air into her lungs. "Don't you quit on me now Kagome," she went back at it beginning to feel a surge of hopelessness when she continued to not respond after a couple minutes.

Time ticked on by and Sango felt frantic although she kept her movements just as Kagome taught her long ago. Water pushed out of her lungs, dribbling out of her lips until with a sudden gush Kagome was pushed on to her side to hack the rest up, blood still leaking out of her as she felt unimaginably dizzy, the whole world felt unstable. She fell on to her front heaving minutely while Sango cried in relief.

Mattaki's sharp nose brought him to pulling her on to her back seeing the unfocused look to her eyes before she squeezed them shut. Seeing the blood, he realized that at least for right now she has suffered internal damage. "She cannot hear us right now, the blasts under the water have upset her hearing and balance. It would be best if she just rested."

The crackling and smell of a campfire is the first of what registered to her as she woke up and snuggled into the warm body, taking a deep breath in and sighing as she felt content. That comforting, masculine scent wrapped around her, the soft silky fabric cushioning her head as she rested there still a bit out of it. Somehow it just did not register that this should all be setting off alarm bells, even the fact she can feel someone holding her but after such a rough day she just couldn't care. Whoever it was let out a deep, soothing rumble in their chest, nearly lulling her back to sleep. "So nice," she mumbled sleepily.

He smiled down at her, unsure if she is even aware that he is holding her. It bothered him that she managed to get so injured even with him right there. Today taught him that she is selfless, not even second thinking jumping into the water after those girls. After being among the group for a couple weeks he got a good feel for how they are but today was their first battle together and it certainly taught him a few things on how they work together as a group. This petite little woman is certainly brave, he recognized that the first time they met. "If you're feeling well enough you should eat," he suggested to her but could see her frown in reaction while she snuggled into him more. _'To think I am alive again with a priestess cuddling up to me, I never would have imagined this or dreamed it,'_ he felt a small tug upwards on his lips as he felt warm having her so relaxed in his arms and lap. _'I am the one that keeps placing her in my lap,'_ he admitted to himself as no one certainly forced her into it either time. Watching her take a deep breath in and start to drift back off to sleep he could see food is nowhere near on her mind at this point.

Crickets chirped around them in the foliage while he sat there with a barrier covering their camp. They were his main company for that night while he silently kept watch and listened to the steady breaths and beating heart of the priestess. The fire was tended to as often as it needed so as to keep the others warm. Everyone looked content and peaceful now compared to the concern and anger earlier, all that upset with him around had bothered him but he has to admit they have many powerful foes to deal with at this time. Jaw clenching and eyes tightening he fought off growling out his own anger, not when he might disturb the others and the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Golden eyes looking back down at her they softened as they usually do when she is the object of his attention. _'Are you possibly as drawn to me as I am you,'_ he questioned. It is a possibility; his instincts might be pushing for him to be more active on what he desires whereas she might be able to ignore it better. Then again he only acts when he has more of a good excuse to do so.

Dozing on and off she felt the gentle breeze caress her skin and the heat of the fire warm it along with the warm body. She still slightly felt like she is spinning, her mind trying to convince her body that she is stationary. In deep breaths she breathed in the musk of the male holding her as she registered it is Mattaki holding her once again. An itchy yet burning pain was on the middle of her back from Jura's claws tearing into the tender flesh. Her lungs felt like they went through a beating today, throat and chest all sore with each breath but most of all she just wanted to stay snuggled up. This level of being comfortable is just not something she can clearly recall ever feeling before, somehow it just felt like nothing could harm her here as silly as it was.

Mattaki had assumed she would have gotten out of his arms by now but her injuries from earlier must have really offset her mentally. Curiosity gripped him as he noticed she enjoys his natural scent, that light content smile playing on her lips kept his attention. "You are looking better compared to before, how do you feel?"

Moving her head to get in a new comfortable position she moaned a little as her head went wishy washy. "Dizzy but comfy," she answered him.

"I see," he turned his eyes to the dark of the forest. _'Somehow I need to find a way to defeat them. They have some sort of interest in her, enough that Ryura was angry when Jura went too far. It would seem once again the enemy has their eyes set on her.'_

As morning came she fell back to sleep until the commotion from the others began to disturb her. She fought off waking all the way up until Mattaki rose to his feet. At that point she looked up at him with a blush, insisting she walk on her own two feet but a few unsteady steps later she was caught by him as her body suffered from vertigo. Drawn back up into his arms, head lolling on to his now armor covered chest she squeezed her eyes shut back to feeling like she is spinning. "Sorry Mattaki," she whispered to the formerly deceased demon.

"No worries," he brushed it off and the looks the others gave him and after seeing the look in his eyes they chose to say nothing. They are all so used to caring for each other; having someone taking care of the priestess at least must be different to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

Unseen Returns

Chapter 5

Kagome rested in his arms as they carried on traveling in no certain direction. Mattaki walked in-step with his eldest as they followed their noses going into a warmer atmosphere and then a narrowing path through dense foliage. Frogs croaked from the nearby crick as various bugs buzzed and made high whizzing sounds among the chirping of birds in the high canopy. She could barely even keep her eyes open for most of this journey, a little confused as to why they have step foot into a rainforest rather than stay on a regular path. The sound of their feet meeting the Earth was dampened by the softer ground and occasional moss. Humidity rose higher and then she grew certain that something nearby had rumbled, even shaking the ground. No one faltered a step but she perked up and looked around wanting to know what that was.

Swinging her head to look up she found a big enough gap that she could see the active volcano much closer than they had been. "Wait I told you guys this volcano is known for its multiple eruptions around this time," she looked ahead where Sesshoumaru had taken the lead and then back towards InuYasha who moved up to be slightly behind his Father.

"How would you know of an event that has yet to take place," Mattaki questioned down to her, catching her off guard, "are you a seer of some sort?"

Unable to respond, too captivated by his gaze and lost for words about her secret she didn't expect another to take her place. "Psh, she wishes," came the gruff response from InuYasha, "Kagome is from the future so for her the event had taken place but now she is back in the time where it will take place."

His eyes gave away that he is now seeing her in a new interesting light but to Mattaki she is just becoming more memorizing; the more layers he peels off the more there is for him to see until he reaches her very core. Maybe he will get the chance to go so deep, the allure is so strong he couldn't possibly resist learning more about her. "The future," he stated, starting to become lost in thought while he kept her gaze seeing the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yeah…" InuYasha's tone changed to reflect that there is more to it, "but her way there is closed so Kagome lives with us now. She came from 500 years or so into the future… definitely very different from here."

Turning his eyes to his son's, looking over his right shoulder he asked, "have you seen this future?"

"Yeah plenty of times but it stinks and is full of rules and laws, plus I had to appear human since most don't believe demons exist, at least not like us but more like as a ghost." Each of the demons scowled wanting to show them how wrong they are but for Mattaki, one who is only just now hearing of this he wondered why since currently the lands are full of them.

"Where did the demons go," he asked her as she grew nervous under his gaze.

Diverting her gaze to his chest plate she answered, "I don't know, they just disappeared it seems."

Biting back a growl at that thought he looked at both of his sons and felt angry, that would imply that even his oldest had fallen or disappeared. Now it seems he will have to be around to see what the future holds and learn more about what hers contains. How is he to avoid the vanishing of an entire race, the whole species gone within a few centuries if not even shorter than that since by her era they are thought to made up? "All that means is we will have to make sure it doesn't happen or we are at least prepared for it."

Nodding was all she could do, it felt like Mattaki would pick her brain apart just to piece together this mystery of what happened to demon kind. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad but what all could she do for a future she is uncertain about? She won't even live long enough to know what actually took place, whether it was gradual or maybe something else. Either way something had clearly happened.

Kagome grew worried about the possibility of the impending eruptions occurring while they are there but the dog demons were either too prideful or very self-assured that they will all be fine. The dizziness faded and she felt the moisture pick up in the air as they grew closer to the evening hours of the day. It soon became clear that they were following the smell of a hot spring located near berry bushes as well when they found a small area to bunker down not far off from where they can bathe. Looking around the area she spotted dogwood and plum trees with ripe fruit. They certainly had picked a nice location food source wise but still… that volcano worries her.

He let her down, steadying her with a hand until he was sure she would be fine. Kagome gave him an appreciative smile and was grateful that her equilibrium is back in place. Eyes focused on the fruit she walked straight into the foliage with Sango and the four kids joining her as they reached up to get fruit, sending the kids with small arm loads to take back to camp before finding InuYasha had gone off somewhere. Miroku went around gathering branches and breaking them down to size before a quick swipe of claws at a dead tree from Mattaki had given them plenty of logs. Sesshoumaru settled under a tree staring out at the forest, something seemed to be on his mind but it isn't like he is much of a talker. After checking the fruit over once more she took a bite and was happy to munch on something juicy for the time being since she figured InuYasha is likely hunting. At times she really craved the food of her era like a bag of chips, ramen, or really anything but it isn't likely she will ever taste something quite like that again.

InuYasha came back into the camp hefting a boar over his shoulders. With a heavy plop he dropped it right in of everyone gaining a few irritated looks from his friends but with help from Miroku they got it setup on a spit, cooking over the fire. At times Mattaki thought he could catch a whiff of something but then it would fade away, he looked out at the dense foliage with annoyed eyes while he leaned back against a tree, eyes searching for any threats but unable to find any sign of one. While the rest settled down playing some human game on the dirt floor the demons remained aware, InuYasha going up to his perch and staring out at the forest as well.

Over an hour ticked by in that fashion with the boar being turned occasionally. Nightfall was fast approaching and everyone noticed how tense the three silver haired males have been. Having jerky leftover from previous meats the kids were held over with that as the boar is rather large and could take all night. "Kagome, how about we wash the kids," Sango suggested.

Looking around the camp at the three males she didn't see any protest from them. "Sure," she got up and brushed off her pants, fingers catching on a couple tears. Frowning she wished she could mend them but what would be the use? They gathered the kids up and took them for a little fun splashing around in the water before heading off to bed. Shippo got in first along with Rin and then Sango and Kagome held the twins up to keep them from going under. The two clung to them, scared of the water a little after nearly drowning the other day.

With laughter and a splash war the kids were worn out and thankfully as clean as they could get them without any soap on them. Sango led them back to camp toting two tired little girls while Kagome as usual had stayed longer, sinking deep into the water as the critters of the day went to sleep and the ones at night came out. An owl hooted in the distance and a mouse scurried around by the rocks. Hearing movement coming from camp she twisted her head around to see who it is and noticed Mattaki had settled by a tree facing away from her. "Continue as you are Kagome," his voice gave her the shivers and yet part of her heated up. Rubbing her legs together trying to ease it away she covered her breasts and relaxed back into the water trying to ignore the reactions of her body to him.

He couldn't even find it in himself to want to sneak peek at the priestess, he felt too worried of what might take place. His gut tells him that something is out there just like that day when she was picking berries. Same scent and same feeling and now that he has moved closer to where she had isolated herself at the hot spring he could smell it even stronger. Something is targeting her it would seem or maybe it is because she is the only one who keeps ending up alone which made her easier to get to. Jaw firmly set he closed his eyes and focused on his other senses, the foliage too thick for him to depend on eyesight primarily. The small movements in the water were more than tempting, the woman already smells like a goddess come to Earth, he could only imagine what her body must look like. Another smell wafted to his nose and as delicious as it is it also raised his hackles.

"Ow," Kagome looked down feelings a sharp pain in her leg as she rose out of the water and was preparing to scrub her hair one last time. Blood floated to the surface and she reached down holding it. Hearing a noise from the bushes above she could see brown eyes staring down at her but before she could scream about that a sudden splash of water hit her and she felt a strong hand pull her against their armor as a growl shook through their frame.

Golden eyes were narrowed and looking straight up at the small dirt cliff towering over the spring. The bush gave a rustle and then it was silent once more. For now, it looks like he has scared them off but it was undoubtedly the same one as before. Knowing he had smelled her blood he looked down seeing evidence of it in the water and then he realized he has her pulled tight against his armor, breasts pushed up tantalizingly against it. Mouth hung open a little as he stared at what he could see of this woman he felt another part of him come fully alive. Eyes becoming shadowed in desire he stared into her grey-blue eyes while the adrenaline from the threat sent his heated blood south. Hand moving to her hair he began to dip his head, eyes seeing her wet her lips… and then a branch snapped, taking his attention off of her and back towards camp.

"Dad what's going on," InuYasha hollered at him from where he approached on foot.

Moment now gone and ruined he gave his reply, "Someone was watching the priestess, they fled."

"Cowards," InuYasha grumbled, "tell Kagome to hurry it up or she is going to come out looking like a prune-y old lady!"

"Sit!" She yelled and heard her friend cuss before he stomped off back to camp.

Eyes looking back down at the fading anger on her face he ran his thumb up and down the back of her hairline behind her ear. Still determined to make this moment count, to have a taste of her he looked down at her flushed face seeing her eyes widen as he dipped down. Their lips just barely brushed, his nose in heaven as he felt as if he is about to claim some big victory like when taking down a foe but so much sweeter. Lips now firmly planted on hers he moved his mouth across hers more than ready to just carry her off into the night for more privacy and then a vicious snarl came to his lips as he turned around and shielded her body from prying eyes, one hand still holding on to her so she doesn't move away, eyes turning red as he looked at the evil thing in front of him.

"Sounga," he growled wishing for nothing more than to destroy the evil demon sword once and for all. Kagome gave a small gasp behind him and he knew she is now aware of what had disrupted his intentions. The whites of his eyes pink he felt the malice in the air and lowered his head ready to face it head on and conquer the damned thing once again. Having the powerful sword back might help him but if he could find a way to destroy it he won't even hesitate for a second. "Kagome, stay where I can see you," he instructed and knew she would take this chance to get out and dress in a hurry. The little woman was let go and he could hear her wade across the water to her clothes.

"So I have a shot at killing the priestess, last time she had been protected by your sons and I thought she was InuYasha's wench but now she is here naked with you in a hot spring," he glowed ominously seeing the dog demon before him clench his fists, likely itching for a sword to use in a fight against him. "Back from the dead and without a single sword, must be terrible Mattaki," he goaded.

Eyes steady and buying time for Kagome he remained silent for a moment longer. "I won't need a sword to defeat you," he challenged.

"Is that so," Sounga felt humored by this. Raising the blade into the air he began to circle it around.

"No you don't!" Mattaki charged and tackled the headless and one-armed form down to the ground. He isn't about to let the damn thing pull any tricks. The ground still cracked beneath them and with a quick grab at the arm-like appendage he sunk his claws in ready to rip it off. Petite feet slapped the Earth in their hurry to get over by them in time and he growled, "stay back Kagome!"

"You're not going to order me around," she became defiant and with a quick dive she was right next to him, her hands grabbing the arm as well while Sounga shouted at them and tried to buck him off. With a lavender glow the demonic sword gave a shriek and knocked them both back, Mattaki grabbing her before she could take a plunge into the water behind them.

The crack widened and they all tumbled down towards the black pit. One arm wrapped under her shoulders he used the claws of his free arm to get a grip on the earthen wall, digging his feet in until they finally came to a stop. Giving a soft grunt he looked up seeing the opening over thirty feet above them and not having much room to move around with his armor on. "Grab hold of me," he demanded, waiting for her to adjust herself around the spikes in his armor so she doesn't get impaled. "Are you ready?"

Hands tightening and preparing for whatever is on his mind she said, "Yes."

A noise caught his attention down below making his ears flicker before he glanced down seeing the familiar attack. Eyes narrowed he gave a powerful thrust of legs, launching them up and twisting in the air as they went to the other side and then with another powerful thrust he gathered his youki beneath his feet and quickly flew them out of the entrance before the attack could hit them. An explosion of rocks blew up debris; Kagome sheltered her face just below his neck while his arms grabbed hold of her. He attempted to land in a tree but it was quickly shattered into splinters of wood when Sounga resurfaced and sent an attack there. A snarl on his lips he held the female closer to him. Not until this lifetime has he had to protect a woman while in battle at the same time.

After his feet were on solid ground she slid down and pushed away from him but he pulled her back close trying to anticipate the next attack. "Stay put Kagome," he demanded.

Demanding her to do anything is not likely to get her to do as you wish; it is a fact he has yet to learn about her. "Knock it off Mattaki! I can stand on my own two feet!"

"Woman," he growled down at her seeing her heated eyes.

"Don't you woman me! I'm no princess so I don't need to be coddled like one! I'm a priestess, my powers purify demons so stop treating me like a damsel in distress or a fragile doll!" She shouted at him more than frustrated with his over protectiveness. His eyes widened as he looked down at her and let the reality check sink in as he realized this is a woman who can and will fight. It was odd and felt disturbing to him on many levels. He just wants to be the male who protects her but the fact she is capable of protecting herself felt almost violating and yet it was arousing seeing that fire in her eyes. It called to him on a deeper and more instinctual basis. He wants to be the male that can conquer this feisty woman, be her alpha and see her submit to his seduction and whims. The priestess may not know it now but she managed to gain even more of his attention. His bestial side stirred, it shook with excitement at the challenge and in that moment it cemented in his mind, this woman will be _his_.

Letting her go she stood beside him happy that she had gotten her way but that was quickly replaced with determination as she faced the enemy. "What's wrong Sounga, cat got your tongue or something?"

The taunt was not something he expected from her but Sounga shook it off. "More like surprised to see this stubborn dog give up his bone," he gained a small growl. "This time around Mattaki I will kill you and your sons but first I take the priestess!" He jumped up into the air and aimed to plunge the large blade right through her and finally taste her blood on his blade but Mattaki dropped to his hands and with a powerful kick he sent the evil sword into the foliage and crashing into trees, knocking them down in a domino effect. Part of him wondered why none of the others had come but put that thought to rest for the time being as he felt more concerned with the enemy that presented itself.

Kagome picked up several stones and tossed a few in the air and then dropped the majority of them into her left hand so only a couple remained in her right. Mattaki watched her curiously seeing the stones light up with her power and the smile grow on her face. "Well I'm not exactly defenseless," she looked up at him with a smile still there, proud that she found a different way to channel her energy.

Seeing the ominous glow coming closer she pulled her arm back and chucked the rocks feeling her pride rise up and then it was squashed as one fell short and the other barely did a thing as it bounced off the glowing marble. "Uh," she blinked, "heh," she scratched the back of her neck. "Guess I should work on that before I take anymore stones into another battle," she laughed weakly.

Amused he stepped forward slightly letting two claws glow on his right hand. With a blue glow a whip came out and with quick attacks he had already injured the humanoid sword in several places. "Did you think that I would let you forget who I am?"

"MATTAKI!"

"You will not succeed," he rushed forward, all his claws glowing and with a clean swipe right through the supposed chest cavity he had defeated the sword, watching it diminish back to its original state before being picked up by him. Eyes glowing red for a few moments he squashed its attempts to take control of him and then he turned around to look over this woman, eyes intense as he raked over her form and felt his possessiveness kick in. She won't even realize it yet but here on forward he will be fighting to stake his claim and keep it. He may not have thought this day will ever come but he now knows what has been hinted at him since they met, she is the one he _will_ mate.

Cocking her head, she noticed something about him changed she tried to pinpoint what but he strode over to her and offered his arm to lead her back to camp, the kiss from earlier completely off her mind in light of the other events. Walking around the same bushes and under the same trees she turned her head up to look at the proud dog demon that seems so mystifying at times she tried to come up with a question to ask and help her understand what in the world is going on but he turned those gold eyes on her, some foreign and yet not so foreign emotion swirling strongly in them. About to become frustrated she instead became lost when they softened on her for a moment before suddenly he was alert, back more rigid than ever before and then he quickly grabbed her, jumping out of the way as InuYasha went flying through right where they had been.

"InuYasha," she yelled, worried for her friend as she twisted to run after him but Mattaki's strong arm held her in place. "Let me go Mattaki!"

He pulled her closer to him, a rumble in his chest vibrating into her as he kept his eyes peeled in front of him and then with a quick change his left arm pulled her behind him while his right brought up Sounga to deflect a sudden attack. "So this is why no one rushed over from camp," he growled and then looked over his left shoulder where he watched his youngest walk out with pained steps, a red glow to his eyes and an even more feral look to him than when he first came upon them.

"Oh no, InuYasha," Kagome looked at her friend worriedly while she covered a gasp from her lips. He was growling and looking like he might tear into the first thing that moves the wrong way and now his eyes moved to her.

Voice taking a more savage tone he said, "I'm still here Kagome," but it wasn't very reassuring when he appeared to be hanging by a thread.

Mattaki's eyes became hard as he grew in anger and released Kagome while taking a step forward. Then with a swift move he darted forward and clashed with an old foe of his. "Shishinki, so you went after my sons," he growled.

"This wouldn't be our first time clashing," he sneered at the demon that stole a portion of his face. "You stole my attack and stole part of my face too! It is banished to the underworld for eternity because of you!"

Seemingly uncharacteristically he taunted in return, "It would appear losing most of your head just shows how empty it truly is."

Those words ignited Shishinki's own temper and the two Daiyoukai quickly began to destroy the forest, Kagome darting out of the way of blasts and making her way back to camp until InuYasha grabbed her and quickly got them there where she collected her bow and arrows to protect the children when several lower level demons surfaced. With quick swings of the tessaiga and precise shots with her bow they eliminated most of the threat while they felt the frizzling energy of Bakusaiga from Sesshoumaru. So many explosions and quakes shook the forest. Trees were annihilated left and right, hiraikotsu whizzing through severing the top halves from the trunk and roots as it took down other foes. Sutras sped with high accuracy at their opponents, destroying them with the holy energy they contained. A whistling sound caught many ears, the lavender streak hard to miss as it lit across the surrounding darkness to the demonic eyes up in the sky. Menomaru's eyes glowed even brighter, lighting the eyes of several other demons as he controlled them into protecting him by being purified instead.

"To think this is the very same priestess I failed to use to destroy InuYasha with," he chuckled as he looked down at her angry eyes, a grudge held within him as he woke up the painful memory for her. The purified ashes of the many demons drifted to the ground while he sized her up and continued to take notice to her increase in power, a large increase but he held up the palm to his left hand producing a red glowing orb while his right hung motionlessly, holding his sword. "I have come to figure something out. You mortals are certainly interesting beings, I am beginning to understand why the dogs love you so much," he commented, eyes focused on the orb before he looked down at the priestess with a haughty yet devious look to him.

Wary of what he is planning she had to admit, Menomaru is no push over and nearly succeeded in using her to kill InuYasha. If it wasn't for her finding his weakness and exploiting it, they never would have defeated him and right now that weakness does not exist and she knows him to be stronger than the first time they met. Taking a cautious look around her she kept track of her surroundings before zeroing in back on him, almost afraid to take her eyes off of him again. He is the one person who had succeeded in taking over her mind and body to such an extent and she would hate to give him the chance to do so again should it ever be on his mind.

"Priestess, I think it is time for you to play servant to me once again and do my bidding," he smiled, eyes full of evil intent and glee when he succeeded in making her inch back. She is cautious and not very confident in her ability to keep him from using her in such a way again.

Something in her forehead began to tingle, the more she kept seeing the orb and glancing at it the more her forehead bothered her and in frustration she glared at him. Having lowered her bow in her distraction of the bothersome tingle she knocked the arrow again, pulling the string tighter as she aimed at him in defiance. The red glowing light of the orb mimicking his eyes only frustrated her more as it almost seemingly burned into her mind. "Aghh," she gave the frustrated noise as she squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head but the image of the orb was already burned into her mind like the rays of the sun still reaching behind closed lids.

It was all the opening he needed because unbeknownst to her he charged, quickly appearing before her and startling her from her momentary lack of thought on her actions. His sword easily took off the tip to her arrow as she staggered backwards to get away, repelling with a blast to the blow but he held steadfast, an entirely too confident look still remaining in his eyes while he blocked with his sword arm and then pushed her off center. Arms flying out to help her catch her balance he used his speed in those precious two seconds to slam the glowing orb into her forehead, forcing her to absorb it as she gave a scream that would have startled the surrounding wildlife had it still been around. Her friends and newest admirer swiveled their head in her direction in concern but neither able to break from their fight. InuYasha was already near losing it to his demonic side while he defended the kids from the lowlife demons and blasts of explosive fire as Renkotsu suddenly showed his face for the second time since his second resurrection, entirely too cocky for his own good.

Mattaki growled, eyes taking on a red glow while he battled Shishinki who taunted him about whatever misfortune is possibly happening to the priestess right now. In all honesty he knows what is occurring, they had quickly realized that all of the dogs have grown increasingly protective of the priestess and Sounga's fight and interruption of Mattaki's forward actions had cemented to them that she is truly the one that is perfect bait, perfect arsenal, and perfect victim to destroy in front of them. The power between Menomaru and the priestess Kagome sent an unnatural gust of wind rippling through their hair and clothes.

Everything went still and the fighting went quiet as all ears focused on clues to what occurred and then they heard laughter. Menomaru laughed at his success, triumph showing on his face along with anticipation as he dimmed down to a dark chuckle. A red-eyed Kagome stood before him, expression dead as she once again became a living puppet for his use.

"It would seem," Shishinki goaded, "that the priestess is now ours."

An enraged growl ripped from Mattaki's chest, claws glowing blue as he forced his enemy's sword up and slashed his chest open in his fury. He didn't even wait to see his retreat; too busy dashing through the wreckage of the forest to get to his female. Another enraged growl sounding far too animalistic caught his ears in the same area and the screams of the children and a brave Shippo tugged at his mind. It was not a scene he ever wanted to rush into, the still form of Kagome just standing there as their enemy watched InuYasha finally lose it and turn on the very children he was protecting moments before. Tessaiga was discarded to the ground while he slashed at the children and was only slowed by the fox magic and other attempts of Shippo. With a mad dash he had to make a choice and aimed to knock InuYasha out before he succeeds in the killing the young.

In his thoughts he figured he would definitely be able to knock some sense back into his son but instead the full demon blood showed its power by InuYasha's speed in dodging his fist and nearly shoving his clawed hand right into his stomach. With a quick push off the ground he landed across the clearing trying to figure out what to do. To the left hand side was Menomaru who stood greatly amused by this turn in events and nowhere near bothered by the priestess who remained as still as a statue, as if frozen in time. Something has clearly happened to her, there is no way she would stand for any of this.

Across from him though is his youngest son who now lost all sense and has turned his claws on his own father, eyes hungering for his blood. His very first encounter with a full blooded InuYasha and he doesn't like it one bit. While he has been curious and this gave him the opportunity to gauge the strength of his demon blood, he still would have preferred that he not have to deal with it while also trying to determine what is wrong with Kagome. Sesshoumaru's words whispered back into his mind, _"some may have uses for her."_

" _Only informing you Father, some may have uses for her. Until we joined together she was often isolated from the group, even kidnapped often in the past as well… she also has a tendency to draw suitors from what I noticed."_

" _You're not supposed to kill the priestess!"_

" _It would seem…that the priestess is now ours."_

The comments and hints swirled in his mind and he was torn between what he should do. He couldn't help but growl, it seems like the only way he could truly voice his frustration. That growl though had been enough to ignite InuYasha into leaping at him with rabid attacks that he had to continually block until a streak of white and silver slammed into his red clad son. Sesshoumaru pinned him down with a snarl on his slightly elongated face, fangs lengthened and eyes wide and an angry red. Nose wrinkled up in agitation he couldn't believe he is seeing this. One son was lost to his demon blood, another is moments away from doing the same, and he still has no idea to what the blasted moth demon has done to his female. Snarling in frustration he sought a way to vent it when a voice cut through the clearing.

"Grab the Tessaiga or knock him out!"

His eldest was making a demand of him. It was odd and yet not but the snarls and growling between them had him extending two fingers out, using his whip to grab the Tessaiga and spear it into the ground right next to him. Sesshoumaru struggled to overpower his half-brother, lips drawn back in a feral look while Menomaru laughed at the seeming family feud, joined by Renkotsu who seemed to only be there for the amusement. Sango and Miroku landed by the children, having them board Kirara after they got off her. With the others around Mattaki made his move to hopefully aid Kagome but Menomaru was unhindered and brought a leaf to his lips.

If not for his fast reflexes he could have nearly been struck down when she turned at the unheard command, eyes reflecting the absence of her will as she struck out at him with yellow poisonous energy gathered at the tips of her fingers in the form of claws. His efforts were increased when he flipped backwards onto a charred stump to avoid the poison darts. The enemy has them fighting themselves; this success of theirs insulted his pride and put his honor to the test. This possession is different from his he could tell. It would seem the moth demon wants to use her for their destruction or something else but he couldn't ponder it long as he had her flying after him, hands swiping at him with her new claws as they went deeper yet into the forest while the ground rumbled from the temperamental volcano. He dodged her every swipe and with a quick swipe of his own he gripped her wrists.

"Kagome! Get a hold of yourself," he demanded her, searching for even a brief flicker in resistance. What he got in response is a wave of poison blasted at him from the palm of her hands. It blasted him back, pulling her with him as he coughed and sneezed at the noxious fumes. Having a high level of resistance, he ignored it further and pulled her close, raising her palms over her head while he tried to think of a way out of this but suddenly her mouth opened showing glowing fangs that quickly attacked his neck, drawing a small amount of blood from it before he jerked away, giving her a push. Irritated and not wanting to harm her he sent his whip out, holding back on any harmful energy as he instead restricted her movement against a tree. With steady steps he approached and closed his eyes, focusing on the dark energy within her before his eyes snapped open. In a fashion reminiscent of Sesshoumaru pulling the black pearl from InuYasha's eyes he used his own power and psionic ability to grip the demonic energy invading her mind. There is no way he is going to lose the woman he now plans to mate in the future to the enemy. Expression angry and determined his youki clashed with the youki within along with her holy energy while her expression morphed into a cringe that tested him, making him hesitate as he was unsure if he is hurting her.

His grip was lost when he had to avoid a swipe of a sword from his old enemy. "As if I would let you take her back so easily. Did you think I couldn't feel you tampering with my control over her and restricting her movement," Menomaru now stood near the tree, the whip dissolving and Kagome coming to stand next to him when the Earth once again gave a rumbling shake and black smoke from the volcano increased along with the tremors.

Molten lava suddenly spewed from the volcano as it erupted and the ground split apart showing rivers of lava beneath them in their blazing hot colors. Thick clouds of ash plumed up and the screams of the children in the distance tugged on Kagome's consciousness as she finally showed a visible sign of fighting his control. It relieved Mattaki but the sudden rocks hurling towards the Earth distracted him when he had to dodge the sudden shower and then with a curse he noticed Menomaru getting away with Kagome, drawing her with him into a sphere of yellow energy before disappearing as they shot through the sky.

Kagome had disappeared and with the enemy no less.

Mattaki was infuriated…

InuYasha had regained control of his heated blood and emotions. Then with a quick gathering of everyone, InuYasha hopping onto the dragon with Sango and Miroku, they took off. Mattaki's sharp eyes noticed the discarded bow and arrows, a quick swipe of his hands and he was carrying them, the only things he has of Kagome. They fled far with him trying to come across her scent on the wind but the presence of the erupting volcano was too much and they were left with regrouping on the other side of a separate mountain range miles off and facing away from the ash cloud covering the sky. A barrier was erected to keep the air clean for them. Unfortunately, a barrier needed to be maintained for several days as the air was too toxic without strong enough gusts of wind to blow it all away.

On a stormy day as a tropical storm hit land their constant need for a barrier was relieved but Kagome was still not there. Still in the hands of the enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**You are all right, I had skipped 5 so please go back and read it.**_

Unseen Returns

Chapter 6

Menomaru walked down the halls of a castle they had taken over, his newest tool walking in step behind him. A few of his temporary allies leaned in the doorways with smirks on their faces at his success, all except one whose brown eyes followed them with an unreadable gaze. When he reached his quarters and sat down on a pillow with steaming tea already there he took his time to further soak in the sight of the priestess under his power. _'She is so strong, so much more powerful. If I can gain access to that power I could easily defeat them all and become supreme ruler,'_ he grinned, thoughts of absorbing the two dog demons' powers on his mind to replace that of his Father's. In the eerie silence of the castle Kagome merely stood there with her eyes glowing red, not even a flicker of her in there.

Sometime later she woke with a pounding, burning feeling in her forehead. Sitting up from her traditional futon she held a hand to it wishing it away with a cringe on her lips before she peeled her eyes open to look at her surroundings. The place was ominous, more like made so by the feeling of the multiple ominous auras around her. She stood slowly and looked around more carefully finding the room sparse minus the lit candle, futon, and window.

Unsure of her own actions she headed towards the door and carefully slid the rice screen open, taking a glance out into the hall. Feet softly padding across the floor she realized that she had never put her footwear back on when she was at the hot spring. Floorboards lightly creaked under her footsteps making her cringe and become more paranoid as she searched the place, hoping she just might find a way out but instead when she thought she found it she instead found herself in an inner garden and then took notice of the barrier above her. Eyes studying it she wondered if she could possibly break through it but that avenue of thoughts were halted.

"You are rather loud for a priestess sneaking around in a castle full of demonic enemies," a somewhat familiar voice remarked from where they sat drinking tree at a low table under a sakura tree with a sword across their lap.

Blue-grey eyes latching on to his form she was surprised to find a man she is certain is human. Black hair was pulled back into short bob ponytail while some of his bangs framed his handsome and youthful face even if it held a hard look, one that says he is skilled in delivering death to his opponents. Not sure what to make of him she found even her thoughts on him detoured as the burning pain surfaced again bringing a cringe to her face as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"You should sit and drink this tea, it might help," he offered but due to the circumstances she wasn't sure if it was truly just an offer and not more of a demand. Kagome let her feet shuffle forward regardless while she tried to decide what to make of this man before her that looks nothing like her enemies but neither a victim either.

"I don't understand, who are you and what am I doing here of all places," she sat down and maintained patience as he calmly poured her a cup of tea and went back to lifting his own, breathing in the aroma and then taking a sip of the tea and setting it down. Realizing it might be viewed rude is she doesn't follow suit and take a sip of her own tea she picked up the steaming liquid carefully and brought it to her lips where she let the moderately hot liquid grace her tongue and flow down her throat. After setting it down she hoped he might speak then but it was quiet for a while and her discouragement began to turn into irritation at being ignored.

"Can you truly not come up with the answer yourself," he finally asked her, eyes weighing her as he sat before her with the poise of a warrior.

She bit her lip to prevent herself from reacting harshly and thought over what she could last remember. "Menomaru…" she murmured and he cast a glance at her before going back to his tea. "But how much time has passed," she questioned him.

"A day," he answered simply.

Troubled by the lack of rescue she looked up at the barrier trying to study it further.

"They won't be coming anytime soon, the air is too dangerous for humans and the ash too heavy for the senses of the demons," he cut right through her thoughts being able to read her too well.

"The air," she questioned, trying to figure out why the air is suddenly bad.

"The volcano," he responded to jog her memory.

"Oh," she frowned before looking annoyed, "I told those idiots it would erupt."

"Do you love him," he asked her and she finally looked down from the barrier a little startled at such a question and not sure who this him is.

"Love who and in which way," she inquired as nothing really came to her mind.

"The dog," he answered but only received a more confused look as she debated which dog he could be speaking about.

Not even sure why she should even answer such a question she kept quiet as she thought of each one. It was definitely a no with Sesshoumaru and now also InuYasha, at least in the romantic sense but her thoughts paused as she recalled the intense look Mattaki had shot her at the hot spring and the brief contact he had with her lips. Cheeks blushing with her thoughts she banished the memory from her mind and glared at her tea before bringing it to her lips. Every reaction she had was studied and picked apart by his brain until he came to final conclusions, _'attracted but unaware, completely oblivious. Wasn't one enough for him?'_ The thought brought forth some anger but he squashed it while taking another sip of his tea.

' _The dog has taste, I have to admit that,'_ he whispered in his mind while he looked at the beautiful priestess before him. He also understands that she is quite powerful, one of the major reasons why they decided to test things and then turned her into their newest weapon. He may despise demons overall but he is beginning to despise them on a new level for now sullying the priestess before him, using her as bait for the other members of her group including the one who wishes to sully her with his body. His calculating gaze was caught by her, making her even more wary of this sudden change in things but she for whatever reason attempted to look comfortable and unbothered, maybe because they are both human. She certainly doesn't remember him although he does recall her.

"Finish your tea and then I will show you where you can dine," he instructed, choosing to keep her among his company for a while longer. She went ahead and did so before joining him as he stood and began to lead the way. His confident and yet calm strides served to bring her closer to him as she subconsciously fed off the energy he is emitting.

They walked past many of the rooms that the others claimed before he finally brought them to a formal dining hall where food was already set out for her. She blinked in confusion but sat down nevertheless. It became apparent to him after her first few bites that she is entirely too trusting of others but rationalized that she may only be being so because none had shown her hostility and another can take control of her easily. Either way it didn't sit well with him and he pondered if this trusting behavior is what has her also among those other beasts. She is certainly far different from any other priestess he has ever met or woman if he is to be honest.

Kagome munched on the full plate of food, happy to see it is food she recognizes. Part of her wants to ask who he is but another part of her felt she already knows him. Thinking over all of their enemies in the past she couldn't put face to a single one. "If you're one of our resurrected enemies why don't I recognize you?"

Amused that she couldn't seem to let go of the fact he is one of the few humans to be among the demons he gave her a small glance from where he sat seiza by her. "Maybe I should be offended that you don't recognize me, I did nearly take your life," he stated, watching for a reaction and could see her brows furl in thought. "You can figure it out on your own," he ended any further questioning from her as he wondered how long it will take and how she will react then. He can certainly recall her being a spirited young woman. Still, she didn't move away from even after his confession and he did his best to figure out her thoughts while they sat there.

Mattaki was tense; he could barely handle being restricted to such a degree with barely a clue of what direction she is in. The only thought that kept him there and able to maintain some refinement is that the enemy chose to take her for a reason, put her under their control to fight them so that means they will seek them out but likely waited due to the air quality.

Outside it thundered the sky lighting up while the rain pounded the Earth and winds blew strongly with hurricane strong gales. This tropical storm not only hit fast but hit hard. He would be soaked to the bone just by merely taking a few steps outside of the cave and onto the flooding ground. Two days of this has already passed and he felt irritable looking at it. The enemy has his chosen female somewhere plotting while this weather kept him from being able to search for them. Pacing along the cavern he came to a stop at the opening, watching the weather outside for a few moments before turning around in further irritation. In his eyes the enemy should be dead by this point but he has yet to kill a single one of them.

Sesshoumaru opened his maroon striped eyelids to stare at his Father then shifted his gaze to the sullen half demon. His Father's behavior only continued to prove him right in his assumption. Further back in the cavern a fire remained strong, keeping the humans warm while the kids played tag in the tight space and under the watchful eyes of the monk and slayers. Kirara was curled up in her companion's arms with her fur being stroked as she dozed under the pampering behavior. The group unraveled a little bit without the priestess but then again the eruption of the volcano and now this weather is even enough to really test him.

Kagome stood back at the garden a couple days later watching the koi in the koi pond. A storm now pounded against the barrier relentlessly and she has a feeling that possibly by the end of the day they will drop the barrier and she will either be forced to remain completely indoors or will have to gamble making a run for it. She isn't certain it will do her any good because even now a slight burning sensation resided in her forehead, an indicator the Menormaru might be able to just take control of her. Another body suddenly rested on the fence to the small bridge and she looked up to see the only person she has interacted with thus far. "You know you never gave me your name," she pointed out.

His light brown eyes looked over at her before tracking the movement of the brightly colored fish down below. "You haven't answered if you love him," he countered.

Chewing on her bottom lip she wondered what it is with him and this question. "I don't even know who it is you are talking about, if it is InuYasha we are just friends," she studied his face seeing a brief tension displayed on it before it relaxed.

"You truly have no idea," he murmured.

Eyes holding some of her temper she faced him, "that should be more than clear by now. I'm in love with no one and I don't see why my love life is of any concern to you, a man who claims to have tried to kill me."

Pivoting on foot ready to leave and find something else to do since he is occupying the inner gardens she didn't see the turn of thoughts in his eyes before he guarded them once more, hand reaching out and grasping her arm to halt any progress in distancing herself. "Tell me, why do you care for any of those demons?"

She has already picked up that he holds some sort of hatred towards demons but that is quite common in this day and age, it just isn't often that someone asks why she chooses to not be like them. "As far as I see it we are all creature who can feel happiness, sadness, anger, and many other emotions, we all bleed and nothing is ever eternal. Hating a demon just for being a demon is like hating a bird just for being a bird, there is just no sense to hating anything or anyone for what they started out as, were born into this world as. Our actions are what should be considered and evil never prevails for long because a hero is always around to stop it. I understand hatred of a specific person or creature but I do not understand damning an entire race," she expressed.

"So then why those demons, what have they done that gained loyalty from a priestess," he questioned and she turned slightly to look at him from over her shoulder.

"Kirara, the cat demon is Sango's companion. They are loyal to each other and she is utterly adorable in her kitten form. Kirara would never attack without good reason and has come to my aid plenty of times. Shippo was merely a kit left orphaned after his Father was killed by the Thunder Brothers, he needed someone to look after him or he likely would have died so we took him under our care, mischief and all. He in turn participates in the group during battles using his fox magic. InuYasha was my first friend, trust me we didn't start off on good footing. He accused me of being someone else and even attempted to kill me but after a while of traveling together on a quest we began to get along and unravel the truth our pasts. He was my first crush and is still my best friend, he may not be perfect but he is great where it counts the most." Unsure if he expected more she waited for any sign that he is looking for more and of course he nodded and so she figured he is looking for more.

With a sigh she walked back to her spot on the bridge, his hand dropping while she resumed staring at the koi pond below her feet. "There is a flea demon, he was or is loyal to Mattaki and though scared of Sesshoumaru he came around often enough and saved our necks at times like when he sucked the poison out of me, Miroku, and Sango. Totosai is the one who forged Tessaiga and Tenseiga, he came around and though quite annoying he knows much about them… or it being now they have merged together but anyways he has come in handy plenty. Sesshoumaru… it was even rockier than my first meeting with InuYasha. I mean the guy was so cold and arrogant he nearly melted me with his poisonous claws. Jaken, his retainer was annoying as can be but over time and definitely during the time of Sounga and the final battle we had been quite civil. Sesshoumaru saved me from Mukotsu, the poison master who was forcing me to marry him… and was about to do something else when he grew infuriated that I tried to kill him so he began to strangle me. Sesshoumaru had saved me more times back then than I can really recall at this point and then I noticed he was protecting Rin, a small girl. Turns out her family had died and then Koga's wolf pack had slaughtered her and the villagers where she had lived as an orphan. Sesshoumaru recalled that the villagers often beat her and then one day she was dead on the road with the smell of wolves all over her. He resurrected her and she followed him ever since. Rin is definitely the most responsible for the changes in Sesshoumaru, I swear he sees her as if she is his own daughter."

"Then what of this Koga and any others," he asked further.

"Koga… well we came across Rin's old village and that is where we met him but he smelled danger from the tessaiga and fled. Later on he kidnapped me for an ability I hold and demanded I help him take down the Bird's of Paradise so they stop slaughtering his pack. Well Shippo had gotten mixed up in it all and I tried to help him flee so they wouldn't eat him and that show of loyalty brought Koga to decide that I am his woman… and well I smacked him. From then on he would come by swearing he would kill Naraku and often brought me gifts and confessed his love for me while also swearing off eating humans. Then it turned out he had already promised to marry Ayame years earlier so I pushed him to keep his promise and as far as I know the two are together now. Really I know many demons and half demons, good and bad though you are definitely among a good amount of my enemies," she scanned the area sensing them in various areas doing who knows what.

"You realize most of these demons started out by trying to kill you," he commented but she shrugged her shoulders. "Would you ever lay with one?"

Cheeks a furious red as she twisted and gaped at him for his forwardness, she bristled but answered, "If I **fall in love** then I **fall in love** , it is as simple as that to me!"

"Hm," he went back to looking at the pond, unaffected by the bristling priestess. "Is it really so simple… I wonder."

Still more than irritated she decided to let it go for now since he seems to be generally interested in her opinion on the matter. "As far as I see it I have loyal friends and allies because I don't paint everything as black and white. Maybe someday more people will see things my way and less demons will see humans as food or just scum of the Earth. I'm just trying to live my life, whatever that may be."

Having gained a new view, although he isn't sure if he accepts it, he let her be for the most part as silence fell among them. This priestess next to him has been intriguing nonetheless.

Enjoying that inner garden didn't last very long as whoever keeps a barrier over the place had brought it down leaving her to be stuck indoors. For a couple days she sat mostly in her room not wanting to be around her enemies but after getting sick of having nothing but the noise of the storm for company and the constant question of what are they going to do with her next she finally got up.

Walking quietly among the place she noticed a few times that some of the doors carried a draft, the storm sounding louder by them. She didn't bother at first to see where they lead to but having come across the first one again she took a quick glance around and then stepped up to it. Eyes strained to listen for anyone in the area she gave it a quick pull and found herself looking out over the landscape, hair whipping up with the wind. The storm is still raging but if she has a way out of here it would be during all of this. With a snap she shut the door and tried to contain her wildly waving locks.


	7. Chapter 7

Unseen Returns

Chapter 7

This side of the palace has a steep cliff just beyond the walkway so she went left and decided to see where that will lead her. The boards were already creaking from the force of the wind, the rain stinging, locks becoming drenched and stuck on her face. 'Gah this storm has to let up eventually,' she groaned at the thought of facing it just for a chance to get away from this place. It was tough walking out there on the slippery floorboards, winding around the castle. It is a typical Japanese castle; she could only imagine that they slaughtered the former residents of it unless it was hopefully abandoned but she didn't hold her breath.

As she figured when she reached the backside it was part of a mountain. At least it isn't as tall as the others but still this isn't going to be easy getting out of here without breaking bones. Nothing will be easy in this weather…

Grabbing a grip, she decided to climb over the top and figure out how she is going to get out of here. Her pants quickly became slick with sand and mud, legs gaining bruises and scratches. Face red she struggled to pull herself up over a ledge, gripping anything possible and sliding multiple times before she wiggled her way up on to her stomach and then swung a leg over. "Ugh," she panted and looked down the mere twenty feet she has so far climbed. If any of the demons were watching her they would definitely be laughing since they could have easily jumped up here within a second and mocked her. Glaring at her own thoughts she knows this is more than enough of an obstacle to a human and this isn't rock climbing weather either. Heck most people in her era couldn't even do some of things she does because they don't have the muscle and experience like her.

Hair matted on her back at this point she walked up a few smaller jut outs and made the rest of the climb, another fifteen feet to the top where she could finally sit and cling to the rocks after the wind nearly sent her falling to her death. Instead her knees took the crash, broken open and bleeding after she flung herself forward. The other side was open water, an angry expanse of water with tumultuous waves crashing up against the rocky shore. "Now what," she mumbled and looked towards the side with the castle and any other routes.

The bottom of the castle was laid with heavy stones to be more like a fortress, it likely is a fortress. Along it though is the sloping ground littered with rocks and pebbles. Remembering the cliff, she searched along the edge and noticed another sloped area and decided to take a gamble. If she wasn't already becoming covered with cuts and scrapes she will be more than littered with them on her descent down. Blood was smeared on her forearms and palms while she came to a skidding halt before she could go right off the edge. Heels ground into the mud and finding a hold she took a deep breath, breathing definitely labored with the exertion and panic. _'I must be crazy,'_ she kept looking at the tree tops in her view.

She somehow made her way down, sliding and scraping herself up until she could stand and go into a downward run. Mud made it harder, causing her to slide and trip over a root. With an, "oof," she hit the ground in a tumble going right down the hill. "Ack," she hit her head as her body continued to roll until she finally ended up on her stomach laying on the slope feeling exhausted already. Lifting her head up Kagome could see the castle right there…. Right there mocking her for getting practically nowhere in the hour or two she has probably already been out here. "Ugh, stupid castle and stupid mountain," she let her head down almost ready to just take a nap and gamble whether anyone will find her.

Thinking of Ryura's taunting face she rolled back on to her bottom, wincing at all the aches she has accumulated. Maybe she will be in luck and can figure out which direction the others are likely in. Since that volcano erupted it would make sense they would get away from it and likely find a cave to take shelter in. Having noticed the volcano off in the distance she aimed for the mountain range west of it further from where they had been resting.

Mattaki stood looking out at the weather still harshly whipping across this portion of the Earth. He felt so uneasy; it has been far too long. He should be out there searching for her regardless. Knuckles cracking as he flexed his clawed hands his movements were watched by a brown pair of eyes.

Sango was riddled with the same guilt, worried for her friend-like-sister figure. The kids were certainly restless; they are all restless from being cooped up in this cave but it is far better than being a captive of the enemy. That moth demon took control of her again, she can only hope they haven't used her for any terrible deed yet and haven't done anything horrible. It is only a matter of time and worn down patience before one of them ends up dashing right out of this cave in a desperate attempt to find her. That time though suddenly came as Mattaki ran out and with a gathering of youki he transformed into a large dog, disappearing quickly into the thick of the trees, his large paws sloshing in the mud with a backwards bark that must have been a command to his sons. The two had started to get up and follow but that bark had halted them. Worried yet hopeful she watched the rain outside streaming down from the clouds above, eyes latching onto his large muddy paw prints filling up with water.

Kagome ambled through the forest finally making far more progress as she made a beeline to her destination. Of all the times to be kidnapped and it had to be around a calamity of severe weather hitting japan at the same part she is at along with an eruption of that volcano. Keeping at a steady jog she wove around trees grateful for the canopy above shielding her from much of the harsh wind and rain. It will still be some time before she reaches the area she is assuming them to be in but at least she is getting away from that place.

InuYasha sat in his thoughts doing some deep reflecting and coming to grips on the fact his own Father now has his eyes set on Kagome. They have spoken in length about their history with his mom but it was surprising to find that though his Father did indeed love his Mother… it wasn't quite like the fairytales Kagome recites to the children for bedtime stories. It was also brought to his attention that his Mother had held feelings to some extent for that Samurai Lord Takemaru of Setsuna but they were deeper for his Father, possibly a little lust mixed in. His Father has been absolutely restless over these past days while they first waited on the volcano and then this new weather. No one felt right about her being kept in their enemies' grasps but what could they really do with no scent to track her down and this weather making it so hard to get anywhere. They have already seen a few landslides they were thankfully not a part of but really, his Father going out there in this weather, he isn't sure what he intends to accomplish.

" _InuYasha," he could hear her calling him and looked down at the somewhat forced smile on her lips, ears dropping a little as he sensed what is on her mind. Dropping out of the tree he still went with the hope that it isn't. "What is it Kagome," he asked and was soon realizing she wants to go for a walk._

" _Join me for a walk," she requested._

 _He had nodded and walked along with her into the forest named after him. Her feet led the way and he followed in sync with their movements until he realized where it is they are heading. Ears dropping further they walked into a clearing where the well is and he stopped a few feet from it watching as she got seated along the rim and stared down into the once magical depths. He wonders often enough if she regrets coming back here or if they are all still enough for her to have sacrificed her life in the future. The atmosphere turned melancholy even with her attempts to lighten it but she couldn't even lighten her own mood so they all failed._

 _With a tired and yet said sigh she finally somewhat faced him before playing with the edges of her sleeves and giving a small chuckle. "Everything seemed so much easier and yet difficult back then, it is still somewhat surprising that we have come all this way…"_

' _Come all this way just for our feelings to change,' he finished in his mind knowing exactly what it is she has on her mind. Be hard not to when his thoughts reflect hers._

" _I don't regret anything just so you know. I still feel like I belong here, the future was just becoming so alien to me, the problems more like annoyances and fickle compared to an era where I feel I can truly still make a difference and be happy at the same time." It would appear she could read his thoughts as well, her soft voice being more gentle than usual due to the fragility of the topic they are finally broaching. "Part of me still wants more adventure and yet the other part of me is content with settling down in Edo…"_

' _Except I have no one to settle down with happily,' he once again finished in his mind knowing everything she is holding back on. "Kagome I still care about you a lot."_

" _I know you do and I still care about you a lot too," she looked up with that sad smile on her lips. "You and I…" she paused and stood up to pull his hands into her smaller, feminine ones, "will always be the best of friends, I just don't see any other way around it."_

 _Returning her happier smile, he agreed, "Yeah, we always will be." Then with a playful smirk on his lips, "after all someone has to keep this wench out of trouble," he teased and received a mock glare in return from her._

' _That is right…'_ he thought to himself still in the cave. With a sigh he got up feeling determined to still try and find her.

"Don't," Sesshoumau cut through the air, eyes promising that he will fight him on this.

"And why the hell not," he snapped at him feeling irritable.

Their golden eyes clashing with intensity, one with a heated glare and the other more frigid. "Father is already out there; his tracking abilities are beyond ours. Besides… he isn't out there looking for his – best friend," he used the foreign word. "Not much time has passed in the human sense but Father is already acting like a male with an intended, he already knows exactly what she is to him, his future mate."

"What!" His shout was echoed by three other voices as they tried to wrap their minds around this. "How can you be so sure?! How can he be so sure?!"

"We are dog demons, our instincts are strong and someday you will likely find yourself in the same situation. From day one of meeting her he has been showing the signs of a male that has found the one they will tie themselves with and not by marriage but through an actual mating ritual. Most demons don't have a mate in the same sense of the word of being tied to one another for life but the ones that do are the ones who are absolutely certain they found the right one. Some call it their other half or soul mate but for us our blood calls for them, our instincts guide us to them until our minds are screaming to have them in every sense of the word. Marriage would never be enough in such an instance and Father right now is very much going after the woman he plans to mate." The lesson and lengthy explanation was unplanned but surprising for all those involved.

Who would have thought demons could want another being to such an extent? Only Sesshoumaru could really understand what is going on with their Father although he has never experienced such a feeling for himself, he just knows of it. Some may call it love but soon they will see other changes with him as it grows harder for him to resist taking her as his own, his most precious possession. A person he will guard without mercy if they try him. Kagome has no idea as to what she is to him and will soon be put into a storm of confusion as she tries to carry on as normal but finds a suitor that will never give up and only become worse as time goes on.

Her luck was running out and somehow she knew it. In a dead sprint through the mucky floor she could hear laughter behind her while lightning flashed overhead. It has been so many hours since she escaped the castle and now someone is hot on her tracks. Lungs taking in quick breaths of air, heart pumping blood rapidly through her body she felt adrenaline surging through her body while her legs carried her with long strides.

Large paw prints were left in his wake as he ran across the landscape trying to get a whiff of her. Big white snout was pushed to the air during the long strides, steps slowing to a languid run. New scents were on the wind. Changing course, he went south, large body eating up the distance quickly, fur soggy and paws caked with mud at this point but none of it made a difference to him. Out here somewhere is the woman he will protect; he can't claim to be her someday mate if he is going to leave her in the hands of the enemy.

Eyes staring into the fire she looked up a little when she felt a small body huddle up snuggly to her. The black hair and side ponytail was a dead giveaway that Rin sought her out for comfort. Gentle smile on her lips she wrapped an arm around her. She has become close to her although Sesshoumaru was skeptical at first but it happened regardless, the girl is just so sweet and cute. "I can only guess you miss Kagome as much as I do," she predicted why the girl needed comfort and received a nod. "It has already been a day since Mattaki left but we just need to have faith that he will come through and return her to us."

"Do you think he really can," her brown eyes peaked out from under her bangs.

"Yeah I do, after all he is the Father of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha," she pointed out and that seemed to do the trick.

"So she took off," Menomaru looked inside her empty room, not really bothered by the discovery.

"Heh she did," a youthful and cocky voice joined the conversation, black braid swaying with their steps and red eyes excited. "This kind of weather suits me; I could use a good chase. I will be right back with the priestess," he turned around with a grin. "I didn't think she would still be so gutsy but I guess I am wrong," his staff caught the light before he opened a door leading outside and left with a snap of the door shutting behind him.

' _Why do I have to keep ending up in situations like this,'_ she wished she had the time to stop and scream in frustration. Her lungs burned from the exertion, body too wet to register any sweat mixed in with it. She could hear something coming up on her, some oddly familiar sound that had her craning her neck around to see just what she is about to face.

Hiten came at her with his Thunder Pike, flying in the air due to the wheels by his feet. She gave a yelp and hit the ground before he could reach her. The moment he passed her she climbed back to her feet and darted in a slightly different direction before suddenly being tackled to the ground. Hands glowing, she gave him a blast of her powers sending him off her and gripping his side while he cringed and glared at her once again disappearing form. "A fucking priestess, since when is she a fucking priestess," he recalled his entire encounter with her before and not once had he seen her use any spiritual powers.

"Argh and no one could warn me of this!" Side still in pain he charged forward intending to knock her out in one hit. Thunder pike at the ready while her black locks glistened. A sudden roar came and out of the sky a giant dog pounced on him, fangs glistening as it snapped its jaws around him. Hands planted on the roof of the mouth to the enormous dog demon he gathered his youki and with a push he opened the mouth back up, giving it a blast of lightning to stun his opponent before quickly fleeing. There is just no way he could take on a demon of that size and a priestess of her strength together.

Growls still rumbling in his chest as he pawed at his snout, eyes glaring at the retreating demon. Movement in the wet leaves drew his attention to the dirty priestess that had fallen on her rump and sat staring at him. Condensing his youki he changed back to his humanoid form and then took in her appearance further, nose catching small whiffs of blood, most of it old. "You escaped," he stated, a bit surprised as he has never known a woman to be so bold, rather they wait for their rescue. He came all this way to rescue her and yet she apparently decided to save herself… it was a bit of a blow to his pride.

"Well yeah…" she looked up at him as if it was no big deal.

"I was coming to your rescue," he stated.

"Oh," she wasn't really sure what to say to that, "well they took down the barrier and I was bored so I decided to try and escape."

"They took down the barrier and you were bored," he couldn't believe he is hearing this. She hadn't been terrified, worried, or anything else… she had been bored. It was so casual.

"Yeah…" she blinked at him not seeing any big deal with it.

' _She is far different from most of the women I have known,'_ he gave her a bewildered look then strode over, offering her a hand up so they can continue on. _'Maybe it is best I spend more time getting to know her, humans are far different in the length of their courtship anyways. I have a feeling I can't pull her into a tryst anyways,'_ he reflected on his past with Izayoi, the days of them having a tryst while he was Lord of the Western lands and fought strong opponents. Back then he just wandered the lands, came and went when he pleased but now… as he cast a look at the priestess. Now he is more grounded because he has to be but it is also giving him more of a chance to learn about his little female. Her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere though. "Something bothering you?"

"Bothering me," she inquired and looked up seeing his golden gaze fixed on her. "Well I suppose, I mean there was this man who claims to be one of my enemies, said he had tried to kill me at one time but no matter how hard I think I don't recall him at all."

"Did he give a name," he felt it odd but she may have met him in another form so it wasn't worrying to him.

"No, every time I asked for it he would instead ask me the same question. The weird thing is he wasn't really all that evil feeling; in fact he had been my only company the entire time I had been there. No one bothered me after I woke, in fact that was the first I had seen of Hiten. Well whoever he was I don't think he really is all that bad," she finished her thoughts still thinking of that handsome male.

A little annoyed that she is still thinking of another male he felt a stirring of jealousy rise up in him. Kagome remained oblivious to it as they walked along and she still kept her mind around this mystery, feeling sucked into it. "Kagome I would like to get to know you better."

"You do," she felt a little surprised, in fact she is surprised it was him that came after her. "Well what do you want to know?"

"How about your family?"

"Well my Father and Grandmother died when I was young, I think five years old. I grew up on my Grandfather's shrine with my Mom and little brother Souta."

"Then what in this future era were your duties," he wondered what that era is like and now with this, futuristic, priestess he can find out.

"Oh," she thought that over and shrugged, "I guess just be a studious and honorable daughter. Education is valued in that era so you are expected to do more than what is the bare minimum requirements. Technology is far more advanced as well."

Brow raised he said, "You're educated, in what way? Is it the arts or how to rule?"

She gave a small giggle at that, "Well we are all taught how to be good leaders; it is just up to us to take the initiative and yes the arts as well. Those are just normal, not so important subjects though. Science, physical education, health, language, mathematics, history, and computers are what we spend the most time on. Having good scores in those will help us the most since we would grow to be more beneficial or in other words: productive members of society."

"So how long is this that you must study," he felt his mind guessing only a handful of years.

"That is a two answer question," she responded at first. "You start off when you are about 4 or 5 years old and go until you are about 18… that would be the bare requirements. After that to obtain better education you have to pay for it and go to a college or university so you can obtain a better job, at least hopefully so long as the economy is stable and you do well in those courses plus get your degree in whatever you picked to become more of an expert in."

"Your era is strange," he furrowed his eyebrows and wondered if it is truly a functional society. "Then how many students attend this education."

"Well you are all required, in fact in most of the world you have that requirement but for Tokyo I would imagine in the thousands if not millions," she rattled off.

"Millions and Tokyo," Mattaki tried to understand everything coming from her mouth but at this point he has a feeling she is smarter than him and his sons if they spend that much time studying.

"The village of Edo will grow over the years into a buzzing metropolis I once called home, Tokyo. It is home to millions of well… humans." After thinking it over she realized this might be a little hard for him to keep up with. Now she doesn't feel that Mattaki is dense or anything it is just some of these terms and changes took place after his time and sometimes on other continents. Currently he seems to be trying to comprehend the large amount of humans and the vastness of such a city. Nothing else is quite like it in this era… in fact she can't think of anywhere on the planet at this time that is at all comparable.

"We will make camp for tonight," he decided after seeing her start to struggle to keep up. He could easily transport them but instead he chose not to. The others are safe and he wants time with her, alone. Guiding them through the dying storm he stopped when they reached a familiar hot spring, the ash from the volcano cleared away by the rain leaving a muddy embankment for them to sit on.

"Okay," she stifled a yawn and looked around seeing the crack in the Earth and gouges where lava rocks hit the ground. With a plop she sat on the ground feeling weary, her body telling her to give it up now that she is safe and away from them. "Sleep sounds good," her mind agreed, before she curled up on her side, Mattaki studying her in slight concern before he picked her up, arranging her in his lap to sleep comfortably instead. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Just sleep Kagome, I will be here to watch over you," he reclined against the small dirt cliff. _'Had I been around more then Izayoi wouldn't have been taken captive, I could've prevented her first death and possibly survived that earlier battle. Maybe it is time that I reflect on the habits I carried in my previous chance at life. This time around I may have a powerful female but we both have enemies, I have plenty of strong foes seeking us out that I don't even have to go hunting for them.'_

As they continued to rest there he started to notice his sleeve growing damp where her head rested. Face flushed and beaded with sweat he cursed inside his mind for not thinking about how easily humans take to illness. She has been in this weather for hours; it is no question that her escape is what brought it on. Kagome needs her fever brought down… or maybe she is chilled and that is what has brought on the fever. Lip lifted up he couldn't believe his lack of knowledge in this department. _'Do I return to the group or figure something out here?'_

She mumbled in her sleep and his face tightened.

He made his decision. Freeing his arms, he undid some of the ties to his armor and then began removing each piece, carefully setting it aside before getting into the water and taking off his outer white outer haori along with the pale red inner one. Scooping her up he quickly had most of her submerged into the water, seeing the dirt start to float off her and her outfit become soaked. After seeing some cuts he tugged on her haori and revealed more cuts and bruises. Anger and yet pride swelled up inside him. She had been brave and determined to get the goal she seeks, he is just glad he had acted when he did, finally leaving to find her. Never had he thought she would attempt to be her own hero. "You are a stubborn and strong willed woman, I can see that," he found himself acknowledging it again; he just can't seem to get over it every single time she proves it. Pulling her haori off Mattaki undressed her, eyes taking sight of the wounds upon her flesh.


End file.
